They all deserve to die, even you Mrs Lovett
by Shitty Chicken Gang Bang
Summary: What it'd be like if Sweeney Todd beats up Mrs Lovett. a little violent, but not too bad... He's drunk and won't remember any of it the next day... Which doesn't help when everyone soon discovers the secret of Mrs Lovett's meat pies.
1. Just a bad night

( I don't own Sweeney Todd. )

Sweeney continued to drink even though he was well past drunk.

The vile liquid, it seemed, had the ability to wash away his misery.

It blurred his vision of the room around him which provoked painful memories, and slowly clouded his thoughts on Lucy, Johanna and the Judge until it left him with nothing but a peaceful numbness.

"...Mr T?" Mrs Lovett cautiously opened the barbershop door.

She knew the barber hated to be disturbed, but she was worried. Had to check the silly man hadn't done anything foolish up there with those razors and all that gin.

Sweeney turned quickly towards her, his eyes narrowed.

Mrs Lovett flinched, but there was no shouting for her to get out this time, no empty bottle hurled in her direction or cold razor pressed against her throat... There was nothing.

Sweeney continued to stare at the blurred figure at the door.

The voice he'd heard was soft and full of concern, it was a woman... Lucy...

Mr Todd smiled, a loving smile full of affection as he stumbled his way towards Mrs Lovett, who watched him with uncertainty. Experience had taught her to be cautious at times like this.

"Mr T, what are you-"

"Sh, my pet..." He smiled, running a hand down her cheek.

Mrs Lovett held her breath as she felt her heart skip a beat.

He loved her, she knew he did! Although her head knew something wasn't right, her heart had already carelessly pushed these thoughts aside.

"Oh, Mr Todd..." She managed to whisper between her rapid breathing as the barber ran his hands lovingly over her body, something she thought only happened in her dreams.

The baker trembled with delight as he cupped her cheek in his hand and moved in closer to her, his lips pressing against hers.

His mouth tasted of booze but Mrs Lovett couldn't care less, he was hers at last... He loved her.

Mr Todd pulled away slightly so he could murmur lovingly into her ear,

"I love you, my Lucy..."

Lucy?!

The warm feeling Mrs Lovett had vanished as if Sweeney had just dumped a bucket of icy water over her head. Reality took its cold grasp of her; her mind mocking her heart- Told you so.

Mr Todd moved in for another kiss but this time it was Mrs Lovett who pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears of hurt.

"Mr Todd..." She whimpered. "It's me!"

Sweeney looked the woman up and down in confusion, before suddenly realising.

"Mrs Lovett!" He roared angrily, causing her to jump back slightly in fright. "How dare you!"

He grabbed her neck with one hand, slamming her against the wall, the other hand fumbling for his razors, which unknown to him were on the barber chair on the other side of the room.

"Please, Mr T..." She choked. "I had no idea, I didn't! I thought you was-"

Given up on finding his razors, Sweeney resorted instead to slamming her hard against the wall again.

Mrs Lovett fell to the ground at his feet and looked up at him, her big eyes wide with fright.

Sweeney took a long swig of his gin, wishing to wash that disgusting memory from his mind.

Swaying slightly, he placed the bottle back on the ground.

Mrs Lovett carefully got to her feet, not making any sudden movements was critical at this point of the night. But as she moved her shoe scuffed against the floor. Mrs Lovett froze.

Sweeney turned, someone was there... Sneaking behind him...

Mrs Lovett felt panic wash over her. Run! No... Take it slow, so as not to frighten the man...

Sweeney saw it- A blurred figure was standing upright now, moving away from him... The Judge!

Quick as a flash, Sweeney swung his fist and felt it make contact with something. Did he get him? He couldn't be sure.

Sweeney punched again, even harder this time. He heard a light thud of something falling to the ground.

Sweeney smiled. Yes! I have him! He began kicking into the judge, harder and harder.

Mrs Lovett curled into a ball, shielding her face with her arms and torso with her legs as Sweeney's boots pounded into her.

She lay there praying he'd get sick of beating her or pass out... Anything to make him stop.

Sweeney stomped down hard into her side, knocking the wind out of her.

"That's for my wife, you bastard..." She heard him mumble bitterly.

Fear swept over Mrs Lovett, he thought she was that bloody old judge! She then realized he wasn't just trying to hurt her this time, he was trying to kill her.

Mrs Lovett forced her aching body up and quickly began to scramble away from the drunken barber.

"No you don't!"

He easily pulled her to her feet and punched her.

The punch was hard, colliding with her cheekbone and sending her flying back to the ground.

It wasn't the way a man would hit a woman, but then again in Sweeney's mind this was no woman. In his mind he was beating the man who'd ruined his life and family all those years ago. Who'd raped his wife, stolen his daughter... For this, no mercy was shown.

Mrs Lovett shakily got to her hands and knees and attempted to get back up, but Sweeney's boot had already slammed into her stomach and she fell back to the ground, coughing.

"Revenge hurts, doesn't it my friend?" Sweeney's speech was slurred but words came out all the same.

He gave her another kick in the stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Mr T... Please... " She moaned weakly. "Me poor bones can't take much more of a beating..."

He was saying something, the judge... Sweeney couldn't make it out though.

He reached down and felt the judge's body beneath him. He wrenched the pitiful vermin to its feet.

Mrs Lovett stood, shaking in fear at the drunken man in front of her. She saw him raise his fist again and instinctively turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut.

This punch was by far the most brutal. It hit her hard in her left eye, she would've fallen back to the ground if Mr Todd wasn't still holding onto her.

She hung limply in his grasp, dazed. White and black spots danced across her blurred vision and she felt her eye begin to swell already.

"What did you say, scum?!" He demanded.

His voice seemed distant now, the room was starting to spin. She felt sick.

Sweeney shook the judge angrily.

"What did you say?!" He asked again. No answer.

Well, I suppose my friends can help get the words from him... Sweeney thought to himself as he dropped the judge and staggered across the room in search of his razors.

Mrs Lovett landed with a thud on the barbershop floor and felt herself slip in and out of conciousness as she lay there, Mr Todd off rumaging through his shop, cursing and rambling drunkenly to himself.

She knew this was her chance to escape, but she was so tired... Her body was suddenly so heavy she couldn't move, even her eyes refused to open. She just wanted to lie here and sleep.

If you sleep you'll die, silly woman... a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her.

She had to get up... she slowly opened her eyes to find her vision more blurred than ever. Her left eye didn't open more than halfway, and it stung if she tried to force it.

Slowly, she forced herself up, using the wall to steady herself as she got to her feet.

She felt so, so sick. The room was still spinning as she staggered blindly, tracing the walls till she found the door and shakily pushed her way out into the freezing night.

The absence of Sweeney's shouts told her he'd probably passed out from the gin.

She held onto the railing for dear life as she stumbled down the stairs and into her pie shop. She was greeted immediately by the familiar warmth and floury smells of her kitchen and finally she felt safe.

Mrs Lovett gagged, feeling an uncomfortable burning sensation rise in her throat. She hurried across her kitchen, not sure if she made it to the sink or not when she threw up.

She sobbed as her body violently emptied the contents of her stomach as if in protest for putting it through another beating for a man who so obviously didn't love her.

He didn't mean it... Just a bad night is all... He didn't mean it...

She told this to herself and believed it every time.


	2. New bruises

( I still don't own Sweeney Todd. )

Mrs Lovett awoke the next morning to find Toby by her side, his small hands shaking her vigorously.

"Mum!" She heard him desperately cry. "Mum, wake up!"

At first she had been slightly annoyed to be woken, she was so tired... But as her senses slowly returned confusion quickly took its hold.

What was Toby doing in her room?

It wasn't till Mrs Lovett felt the hard wooden floor beneath her that she realized she was still in the kitchen.

She didn't even know she'd passed out... She didn't realize it'd been that bad.

As the memories of last night came flooding back, so did the pain.

Suddenly her whole body began to ache, as if to harshly remind her exactly how many times she had allowed Sweeney to lay his foot into her, and letting her know she was now going to pay the price.

Mrs Lovett felt something cold and wet against her cheek. Opening her eyes she discovered herself to be lying facedown in her own bloody vomit. She was almost sick again at the sight of it.

Toby, who had been watching over her lifeless body this whole time, had begun to sob to himself.

Being born in a workhouse, he was more than used to seeing things like this happen to people, yet it was different when he saw it happening to Mrs Lovett.

For Toby had never in his life had someone he could love so dearly, and the thought of losing her was terrifying.

Hearing Toby's soft sobbing, Mrs Lovett forced herself to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs as she did so. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and gently pulled the boy in for a comforting hug.

Toby took one look at his mum's beaten face and burst into tears, burying his face against her.

"Hush now, love..." She said in a soothing voice. She began to stroke his hair. "I'm alright... It just looks bad, is all..."

This didn't seem to comfort him at all, as Toby began to cry even harder.

"I thought you was dead." Toby sobbed, his tears soaking into her dress.

Mrs Lovett pulled him in closer and rested her head against his. Poor lad, she thought sadly to herself. Must have given him such a fright, seeing me all like this...

"Oh darling," She said softly. "How could you think such a thing?"

Mrs Lovett sat with Toby for some time, until he finally began to calm down. She lovingly stroked his back as he sniffled to himself. Poor thing's got himself all worked up over nothing, she thought with a sigh.

Although Toby was content to stay snuggled up to his mum all morning, Mrs Lovett knew there was lots of work to be done.

Even though her body ached in protest at the very thought of getting up, she forced herself up anyway.

"Come on, love..." She said, wincing as she struggled to lift her body. Toby quickly jumped up and helped her to her feet.

"I don't think you should work today, mum." He insisted, but Mrs Lovett was already off to grab a mop and clean up the mess she made.

"Nonsense love, I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "Now run along and fetch me some more flour, we'll have quite the rush today and I don't want to be short on them pie crusts."

Toby sighed in defeat as he left. He always felt torn between doing what was best for his mum and what she thought was best.

On his way to town, however, the only thoughts which clouded his mind were ones of anger. If only that stupid barber was gone, he thought with a scowl. Then none of this would ever happen...

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mrs Lovett was struggling. Making the pies was almost impossible that morning.

Every time Mrs Lovett reached for something her ribs would scream out in pain, causing her to drop whatever it was she was holding.

She'd then have to stop and lean against the counter, struggling to breathe as she waited for the agonizing pain to slowly fade. Then she'd start again.

Tasks as simple as rolling the dough had become a slow torture.

She had to keep her breathing slow and shallow as she worked, as to reduce the strain against her ribs. Otherwise the room would begin to spin again and she'd have to rush to the sink before she threw up all over the pies.

It wasn't long before her whole body was shaking with exhaustion. The clouds of flour which rose as she weakly kneaded the dough got into her eyes and caked into the vomit which still lingered in her hair.

Many times she would have to stop and just stand there, holding the counter for balance as she struggled to remain conscious.

After the first five minutes Mrs Lovett's eyes were swimming with tears. It usually only took five minutes to make one pie, but this time it took almost half an hour.

Toby re entered the shop with a large sack of flour, setting it down heavily onto one of the tables.

He looked up to see Mrs Lovett struggling to keep up with the strenuous workload she'd set herself. She shakily wiped some flour from her wet eyes as she made her way to the cupboard for more ingredients.

Seeing her knees almost buckle as she worked, Toby quickly ran to her side and held her steady.

"Mum, please..." He begged. "You're not well..."

Toby carefully walked Mrs Lovett over to a table and sat her down into one of the wooden chairs. He then poured her a glass of gin and set to making them breakfast.

Mrs Lovett drank it down in one go before resting her head sleepily against the table. She gazed up at Toby fondly and he smiled back at her.

"Don't forget to make some for Mr T..." She said sleepily.

"Yes, mum." He replied, hiding his disapproval behind his sweet smile.

"That's my boy." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Once her eyes were closed, Toby's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. What did she see in him anyways? He shot an angry glare upwards in the direction of Sweeney's barber shop.

He then looked back down at Mrs Lovett. She was resting her head against the table contently, the empty glass of gin still in her hand. Toby knew she must feel safe while he was around.

"Don't worry mum," He said, more to himself than to Mrs Lovett. "I'll protect you."


	3. Fell down the stairs

Sweeney awoke that morning with a splitting headache.

He found himself lying on the hard wood floor of his barber shop, a razor in one hand, empty bottle of gin in the other and no recollection of how they got there.

Sweeney groaned and got up, groggily trudging over to his barber chair and collapsing into it.

He cast the empty bottle aside, quickly regretting doing so as the loud clunking sound made his head pound.

He hadn't been surprised to find himself here, in fact he was almost pleased.

Lately this had been happening more and more often.

It was true these continuous nights of drinking resulted in a bad headache the next day, but he'd found that having a night free of pain, regret and sorrow was worth every second of it.

Rubbing his temples, Mr Todd struggled to recall what'd happened the night before, but as usual he couldn't remember a thing.

Good, he thought with grim satisfaction. One less night in this vermin infested pit.

The cheery bell that suddenly rang as his barber shop door opened was agonizingly shrill and loud this morning.

Sweeney groaned again, putting his hands over his ears. Who dared enter his shop at this ungodly hour?

"Brought you some breakfast, dear..."

Mrs Lovett. Sweeney let out an irritated sigh, he should have known.

After having had some more sleep and eaten something, Mrs Lovett was now feeling a lot better.

She quickly walked past Sweeney who was leaning back in his chair with his eyes shut, groaning.

As she set down his breakfast tray on the table behind him, Mrs Lovett quickly thought over what she was going to do about her bruises. She knew she couldn't let Mr Todd see them.

Mrs Lovett eventually decided that if she left quickly enough Mr Todd wouldn't take any notice of the dark, swollen marks which stood out so obviously against her pale skin.

Mr Todd sat there, bracing himself for whatever annoying conversation his neighbour intended to set upon him today, but to his surprise she said nothing. In fact, she was already beginning to leave.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, love." He heard her quickly say. "Lot's of work to be done..."

Silly woman doesn't sound cheerful as usual this morning... Sweeney thought absently to himself.

Something's not right.

Sweeney opened his eyes. Mrs Lovett certainly was behaving oddly this morning, for one thing she was avoiding his gaze.

Strange, Mrs Lovett avoiding him was something Sweeney had thought truly impossible.

Mrs Lovett's eyes dropped to the floor as she passed Mr Todd, pretending to scratch her head as if in some attept to hide her face from him.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was then he noticed the dark bruises on her arms.

"Come here." He said before she had the chance to leave.

Mrs Lovett stopped at the doorway, reluctant to turn around.

She knew the poor man would be ashamed if he were to find out what he'd done. She wondered if she just stood there, maybe he would become bored of the matter and let her leave.

He didn't.

"Come here, I said!" Sweeney shouted, annoyed at her stubborness.

As Mrs Lovett turned to face him, even Mr Todd couldn't hide the look of horror on his face at what he saw.

What on earth had happened to her? He had left the woman for one night and she comes back looking like this!

"I fell." She said quickly, seeing his expression. "Tripped on me way down to the bakehouse last night."

Sweeney didn't know what to say. He'd noticed Mrs Lovett was having a lot of accidents lately.

Although Mrs Lovett continued to deny it, Sweeney was beginning to suspect someone has been abusing the woman. Coming after her late at night while Sweeney was drunk and anable to protect her.

The very thought of this made Sweeney's blood boil.

"Let me see." He said quietly, reaching a hand out towards her. Mrs Lovett obediently approached his chair, wincing slightly as she crouched down in front of him. She placed her hand into his.

Sweeney stretched her arm out carefully and began to examine these new bruises, turning her arm over in his hands. He could hear the silly woman breathing heavier at his touch and he tried to ignore her.

He wasn't showing concern, he told himself, just curiosity.

Mr Todd put his hand under Mrs Lovett's chin and tilted her head up so he could get a better view of it, turning it gently to the left and then the right, his eyes searching her face with a frown.

Sweeney was no fool. He knew it as soon as his eyes fell on her bruised and split cheekbone, her dark and swollen eye... these were not the marks made by a fall down the stairs. These were the marks of a man's fist.

Images began to dance through Sweeney's mind of Mrs Lovett. She was cowering before some indespicable vermin-ridden man, his filthy fists were dripping with her blood and Sweeney lay passed out in the corner, unable to help her.

Mr Todd lowered his hands from her face. They had begun to shake as his anger rose steadily.

It wasn't concern for Mrs Lovett's well-being that enraged him so, it was the fact that the woman was being mistreated and he had done nothing to stop it.

It was too much like what had happened to his Lucy. He hadn't been there to protect her either.

But it was different this time. He wasn't locked away this time, he was here. And he swore he would find out who this bastard was, hunt him down and kill him right there and then.

"Tell me who did this." He demanded, his voice no more than a whisper.

Mrs Lovett looked up at him fearfully, sensing the danger in his voice. She chose her words carefully.

"I told you, love... I did. I fell down the stairs."

"No!" He shouted, causing her to jump slightly. "Tell the truth!"

Mrs Lovett felt trapped. None of her lies would satisfy the man any longer, he could see right through them, yet the truth would surely break his heart. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her voice failing her.

Suddenly, as if by some sort of miracle, Toby burst through the door.

"Mum!" He cried, rushing up to her. "Is everything alright? I heard shouting..."

Mrs Lovett turned to Toby, her eyes full of gratitude. As he helped her to her feet, Toby shot Sweeney a look of absolute loathing. Mr Todd was quite surprised to see it, he wondered to himself what he possibly could have done to make the boy hate him so.

"The customers'll be coming in any time now," Mrs Lovett said to Sweeney, taking this opportunity to leave. "I'd best be back to work."

She turned to leave, Toby hurrying to her side like some sort of overprotective puppy.

"Mrs Lovett..." He called to her. She immediately stopped and turned to him.

"Yes, Mr T?" She asked cautiously.

Sweeney looked into her eyes, searching for something, anything... But her face was unreadable. Sweeney sighed. He knew she was hiding something. He swore if it was the last thing he did, he would find the one who was doing this to her and make him pay.

"It won't happen again." Sweeney said in a quiet voice.

Mrs Lovett gave him a small smile. She'd heard him say this before.

"I know it won't, love."


	4. More lies

Mrs Lovett had found the hardest part of being abused wasn't the pain.

It was the humiliation she'd have to feel the next morning.

The shame of other people having to know she'd been beaten, having to pity her for it, this tended to hurt just as badly as if they too were to hit her.

It seemed her customers somehow had the strange ability to straight away find her latest injury, no matter how hard she'd try to hide it.

They'd often stare right at her bruises with their judging eyes, glancing at eachother as if to ask that same repetitive question-

What's he done to her this time?

Mrs Lovett would simply smile politely as they did this, then go off to the next table, pretending she couldn't hear them talking about her now her back was turned.

She told herself not to worry about it. They were just curious, after all.

She'd learnt to simply take her mind off it by working extra hard.

Most mornings she could do this, as her bones would have stopped aching by now and her strength returned, but last night's beating had been far harsher than usual.

This time her body wasn't able to heal fast enough to allow for such tough labor. Mrs Lovett tried pushing herself, but it seemed the harder she worked, the more her body would hurt.

"Oh, you poor thing..." One elderly man said sympathetically as Mrs Lovett came to pour him some ale. "Whatever happened to you, then?"

Mrs Lovett smiled politely as she told him her excuse for the day.

The man's eyes flickered with doubt as he listened, but not once did he question her.

As the day went on, Mrs Lovett felt her condition begin to worsen.

Going off to get more ale, she suddenly felt a strong jolt of pain coming from her ribs. She stopped, holding a hand to her side and wincing.

This had been happening all afternoon, seemingly getting worse and worse every time.

Mrs Lovett began to worry, she'd never been hurt this badly before. She closed her eyes, praying it wasn't anything serious.

For Mrs Lovett had no money for a doctor, and no family to turn to for help.

If Mr Todd were ever to accidently cross the line and seriously injure her, she was afraid it'd end up killing her.

"Mum, are you alright?"

Mrs Lovett looked up in surprise. For a moment she'd forgotten she still had Toby.

Toby had secretly been keeping an eye on Mrs Lovett all day, ready to rush over if ever she needed help.

"You can take a break if you don't feel well..."

Mrs Lovett smiled weakly at Toby and shook her head, attempting to hide her pain from him.

Poor lad's been through quite enough for one day, she decided. Doesn't need to worry about my silly problems too.

"I'm fine, love..." She replied reassuringly as she forced herself to straighten up again. "Just a little sore, is all... Now be a good lad and fetch me some more ale while I tend to the customers."

Toby nodded obediently, taking the empty bottle from Mrs Lovett's hands and hurrying inside to go fill it up.

Mrs Lovett sighed to herself, turning to go to another table when she suddenly jumped in fright, spotting something that made her blood run cold in fear.

There leaning against the fence stood a familiar ragged creature, leering at Mrs Lovett through a thick curtain of filthy blonde hair, her eyes shining madly.

"Mischief! Mischief!"

Mrs Lovett felt her stomach turn in a horrible mixture of guilt and fear.

It was Lucy Barker, back from the grave and here in search of her dear Benjamin.

Mrs Lovett quickly forgot about the pain she was in, summoning up all the strength she had left to deal with this.

She had to get rid of her before Sweeney noticed, Mrs Lovett decided, trying not to panic.

She immediately regretted sending Toby inside, as shooing the mentally unstable woman away herself was was harder than she'd first thought.

"Come on, off you go now..." Mrs Lovett said as she cautiously made her way over to the beggar woman.

Mrs Lovett almost gagged at the foul stench which came off the hag as she got closer.

Grabbing her shoulders, Mrs Lovett tried forcefully to push the woman into the opposite direction, but she wouldn't budge.

Lucy had never been afraid of Mrs Lovett.

The beggar woman shrieked in laughter as Mrs Lovett attempted to drag her away from the pie shop.

Mrs Lovett quickly shot a glance towards Sweeney's barber shop, praying he hadn't heard.

For she was absolutely terrified of what would happen to her if Sweeney were ever to discover his wife was still alive.

"Devil's got a hold of me!" She chanted loudly, Mrs Lovett tried to cover Lucy's mouth to muffle her cries, but Lucy simply bit down on her fingers. Mrs Lovett quickly withdrew her hand, afraid of catching some terrible disease.

Customers began to turn around and watch curiously, some even began to laugh.

Mrs Lovett wasn't laughing. She glanced up again at the barber shop, feeling terrified.

She imagined Sweeney would rush down the stairs any second now, dragging her down to the bakehouse where no one could hear her scream. She imagined he'd beat her to death for keeping that wretched Lucy from him.

Mrs Lovett shuddered to herself as she suddenly pictured Sweeney, scooping up her bloody and broken body and forcing it through the meat grinder.

Stop scaring yourself stupid woman, she told herself. Mr T would never do such a thing...

"Get yer hands off me, witch!" The beggar woman continued to shriek, interrupting Mrs Lovett's thoughts.

Toby came back outside to see what all the shouting was about.

The beggar began to scream hysterically at the sight of him.

It's the devil's son! Lucy thought wildly as she saw him approach. Run!

She struggled roughly against Mrs Lovett's grip, but the pie maker was much too strong for the frail woman.

Unable to break free, the beggar woman instead elbowed Mrs Lovett as hard as she could, straight into her bruised and beaten ribs.

Mrs Lovett immediately dropped to the ground in agony, tears of pain welling in her eyes.

She choked as she lay there, unable to breathe.

Many customers gasped in shock, but there were still the cruel few who laughed.

The beggar woman took this opportunity to flee, cackling as she went. Toby rushed over, ignoring the beggar woman as she passed.

"Mum! are you alright?" He asked in a frightened voice, kneeling down beside her.

Mrs Lovett tried to tell him she was fine, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead she choked again, sending more pain coursing through her body.

She closed her eyes, trying hard to forget the fact that her entire pie shop must be watching as she lay on the ground, pathetically gasping for breath.

"What happened?" A man's voice was heard from above her.

Mrs Lovett's heart suddenly skipped a beat as she recognised it as Sweeney's.

Sweeney had decided to come down and see what all the commotion was about, his razor ready in hand.

Finding Mrs Lovett on the ground, he suspected the worst. Could it have been that cowardly bastard again, back for more?

Toby looked up at Mr Todd with a glare of accusation.

This's all his fault, Toby thought bitterly.

"She got attacked." Toby said flatly, before turning back to Mrs Lovett.

The hand Sweeney was holding his razor in twitched slightly.

He'd been here now, in broad daylight? How had Sweeney missed him?

"What did he look like?" He demanded, looking around as if he were to spot the attacker hiding nearby.

"She." Toby corrected him, not looking up from his mum. "It was just an old beggar woman."

Sweeney slumped slightly, disappointed in not being able to catch the man he was so eager to find.

He supposed the attacker he was thinking of must only come late at night.

Sweeney sighed, this seemed obvious now. He was foolish to think a coward like that would come out in the middle of the day, in front of all these people... He must only come out once he thinks no one's around to stop him.

Mr Todd decided the only way to catch this pathetic scum would be to catch him in the act.

Sweeney would have to be waiting tonight, to catch him off guard. Otherwise if the cowardly filth knew he was after him he may not ever come again, much like the Judge.

Toby looked around, many of the customers were still staring. He gently grabbed Mrs Lovett around the waist and tried to pull her to her feet, but all he did was make her cry out in pain.

Stupid boy has no idea, Sweeney thought impatiently to himself.

"Go serve the customers." He told Toby as he pushed him aside.

He then easily scooped Mrs Lovett up into his own arms, slightly surprised how light she was. He began to carry her inside.

Toby opened his mouth to object to this, but Mrs Lovett quickly turned to him and nodded weakly in agreement.

He sighed, he couldn't argue with his mum.

As Sweeney carried her into the living room, Mrs Lovett began to snuggle up against him. She wanted to make the most of this rare display of affection he was giving her before it went away.

Mr Todd frowned as she did this. He wasn't showing affection, he told himself. He had simply been overcome with pity for the woman, having to be publicly humiliated like that. That was all.

But as usual, she had taken it completely the wrong way.

Feeling irritated, Sweeney quickly dropped Mrs Lovett unceremoniously onto the couch.

She whimpered slightly in pain as her head landed roughly against the arm rest.

Good, he hoped it hurt. Then maybe she'd finally realize he didn't love her, that he'd never love her...

But of course she didn't.

"Thank you..." She managed to say as he left, not sure if he'd heard her or not.

Sweeney had heard.

You can thank me after I kill the bastard... Sweeney thought to himself with a smile, his anger at Mrs Lovett quickly melting away as anticipation took its place.

As Mr Todd made his way back up to his barber shop, his heart was alive with thoughts of revenge.

For tonight, Sweeney would be waiting.


	5. Sweeney's plan

It was late that evening when Mr Todd finally polished off his last customer.

Sweeney smiled to himself as his razor slid across the man's throat, blood spraying out as the last of his life left him.

The man slumped back into the chair, his body going limp as blood continued to pour from the gaping wound across his throat.

Stepping onto the lever, Sweeney watched in satisfaction as the lifeless body slid headfirst into the darkness below.

This one had put up quite a fight, Sweeney thought to himself.

But then again, this one had been a man of the law.

He had come in claiming to be on official business, for apparently someone had set a complaint against Sweeney.

Mr Todd's immediate thoughts had been that someone had figured out why the men who went for a shave at his establishment never seemed to return.

Someone had finally put two and two together on why Mrs Lovett's meat pies suddenly went from mouldy, cockroach-filled and disgusting to the best pies in London- coincidently around the same time he had moved in upstairs.

But Sweeney was wrong, the reason this police officer was here was for something far less believable.

It seemed someone had gone and told the law that Sweeney was trying to kill Mrs Lovett.

Mr Todd didn't know what to say. The very thought of this was so absurd that he wondered at first if perhaps it was some kind of joke.

The police officer assured him it wasn't.

He then told Sweeney that early that morning an anonymous person had dropped by, complaining about continuous beatings and attacks made against the woman.

This was ridiculous, Mr Todd thought impatiently to himself.

He then suggested politely that they discuss this over a shave.

The closest he'd ever gave, Sweeney assured him, without a penny's charge.

The officer abruptly refused, so Sweeney quickly took him by force.

Everyone needs a shave, he told him, driving his razor deep into the man's chest. It was all too easy.

Sweeney sighed as he watched the trap door close again, not putting another thought into who would set such strange charges against him.

Honestly, he didn't really care.

Now Mr Todd hadn't any more customers left to occupy his mind, his thoughts once again began to wander.

But this time, to his satisfaction, they were not ones of sorrow and hate, but ones of revenge.

That vile creature would be coming tonight, Sweeney reminded himself with a smile as she sharpened his razor. And this time, he would be ready for him.

Abandoning his gin for the night, Mr Todd instead did something he almost never did- he went down to Mrs Lovett's pie shop for dinner.

He knew that if he were to catch this vermin in the act, he would have to be right there the moment he attacked.

Mrs Lovett gasped in what Sweeney couldn't decide was surprise or delight as she saw him enter her kitchen. Maybe it was both.

"Mr T!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

"Wanted to keep you company." He said gruffly as he sat down, taking out his razors to examine as he waited.

Mrs Lovett stared at him in disbelief, anable to believe a word he'd said.

"You- you do?" She managed to say. This was only too surreal, why on earth would Mr Todd want to spend time with her all of a sudden?

Sweeney looked up at Mrs Lovett, he hadn't seen her so excited in a long time.

He supposed at first it was because she knew he was here to take care of her demons...

No... That wasn't it, Sweeney decided. He'd seen that annoying look in her eyes before.

The stupid woman thought he actually was here to spend time with her.

Mr Todd sighed to himself.

He supposed if he were to get his revenge tonight, he'd have no choice but to keep close as possible to this woman, whether he liked it or not.

"Yes, I do." He said flatly, before turning back to his razors.

Mrs Lovett turned excitedly to Toby, beaming radiantly.

Toby forced a smile back, although he seriously doubted Mr Todd was here simply to see Mrs Lovett. He didn't trust the man at all.

Why couldn't his mum see that evil glint in his eye every time he looked at those bloody razors of his?

During dinner Toby and Mr Todd were almost silent. Sweeney hardly ate a thing, spending the whole time glancing outside.

Toby watched him intently with one hand clenched into a small fist under the table, ready for anything Sweeney was going to try.

Mrs Lovett, on the other hand, was quite used to living in such hostility. She learned to ignore the boys' silent brooding as she chattered away cheerily like nothing was wrong.

After all, it was blessing enough that Mr Todd was even here. Usually he would be halfway through a bottle of gin by this time of the night.

Mrs Lovett began to imagine this was her very own family she was speaking with, disfunctional as it may be, and that instead of ignoring her as they plotted away, they were listening intently to every word she had to say.

The illusion alone was good enough for her.

"-So then, since Toby was so quick in his serving and such, the gentleman gave us three whole pennies more than usual! You should've seen his face Mr T, ran straight off to go buy some toffees he did..."

Mrs Lovett smiled across the table at Mr Todd, who was blatantly ignoring her.

She watched him fondly for a moment, then began to talk some more. Sweeney tried not to groan.

He'd liked her better a few hours ago, Mr Todd thought to himself with an amused smile. Back when she was on the ground, gasping for breath like a fish out of water...

Toby took another long swig from his glass of gin, not taking his eyes off Sweeney.

"Oh love, you ought to slow down..." Mrs Lovett said with a laugh. "There'll be none left for Mr T!"

"Doesn't matter." Sweeney said absently as he stared out the pie shop window. "I'm not having any tonight."

Mrs Lovett's face lit up as he said this. It was a good feeling, knowing that for at least tonight she wouldn't have to worry about avoiding Mr Todd's drunken fists.

She turned back to Toby and gave him one of the happiest smiles he'd ever seen.

At least mum's enjoying this... Toby thought to himself as he went back to watching Mr Todd.

He was still staring out of the window, waiting patiently for something... But what?

After she'd cleaned up after dinner, Mrs Lovett quietly yawned to herself.

"Cor, me bones is weary..." She said sleepily. "I think I'd best be off to bed..."

Sweeney immediately got to his feet in an attempt to follow her, Toby doing the same.

Mrs Lovett stopped and looked at them both suspiciously.

She immediately knew something was up, but decided it wasn't worth spoiling this rare occassion of happiness to find out what.

So instead, she decided to simply pretend she hadn't noticed.

"I think I can manage on me own, thanks." She smiled a little uneasily, before turning and heading to her room, glancing over her shoulder as she went to make sure they didn't follow her.

Mr Todd then turned to Toby. He wanted the boy to leave, but didn't want to make a big scene about it.

He needed to be quiet as possible now, for if the intruder knew he was here the coward probably wouldn't show up at all.

"Big day tomorrow," Sweeney said casually, forcing his voice to remain calm. "Growing boy like you, I'm sure you'll be needing a good night's rest..."

"No, I think I'll stay here." Toby replied, not moving an inch. He remembered the last time he'd had this conversation with Mr Todd, the next thing he knew Pirelli went missing and was never seen again.

There was no way he was going to let that happen to Mrs Lovett.

Sweeney sighed in defeat. The boy was irritatingly stubborn.

He knew he was going to have a hard time getting Toby to leave, and time was not something Sweeney had much of at the moment.

"Fine," Sweeney snapped. "Then keep quiet, and stay out of the way when he comes."

Toby looked up at him in confusion. Who was coming?

Obviously this must have be who Sweeney was waiting for...

Toby shivered to himself as he imagined one of Mr Todd's evil accomplices on his way to the pie shop this very second, coming to help Sweeney kill him and his mum.

As the two waited in the darkness together for this unknown person, Toby couldn't help feeling slightly afraid.

He knew it was up to him now to protect Mrs Lovett, but Sweeney was so strong, and in the end Toby was only a child...

As much as he hated to admit it, Toby wasn't sure if he could save her.


	6. She deserved it

That night Mrs Lovett had a strange dream.

It began with the three of them going to the seaside together.

By the sea everything was beautiful, just how she'd always imagined it to be. Everywhere they went was vividly bright and colourful.

Mrs Lovett smiled happily to herself as she laid her head against Sweeney's shoulder, for in her dream she was allowed to do this.

Sweeney turned to her, smiling, and told her she was beautiful.

Mrs Lovett looked down into the water's reflection and was surprised to see her skin free of any cuts or bruises. She turned back to him and smiled gratefully.

Mrs Lovett suddenly felt a strong tug on her hand. She turned to see Toby, for some reason trying to pull her away from Mr Todd, away from the sea.

Something wasn't right about all this, he began to warn her.

But Mrs Lovett simply tugged him along as she went, unable to understand why Toby would want to take her away from something so beautiful.

Did he not realise this is what she wanted?

Toby didn't give up. He began to pull harder and more persistently than ever.

"Mum, you have to stop imagining!" He insisted. "You know this ain't real!"

Mrs Lovett wouldn't listen, she just continued to pull him along stubbornly.

She knew she was being foolish, but she also knew that if this were simply an illusion, it meant she'd eventually have to go back to reality.

She'd have to go back to being beaten... She couldn't let that happen, not again.

Suddenly, Mr Todd stopped walking. Mrs Lovett stopped too, turning back to find him looking out into the water.

"What is it, darling?" Mrs Lovett asked curiously, trying to follow his gaze.

"Lucy." Sweeney replied, his eyes fixed on the sea. "I see Lucy."

With that, he pulled away from Mrs Lovett and began to head out into the water.

The moment Mr Todd left her, their surroundings suddenly began to melt and twist, as the beautiful paradise around her quickly faded before her eyes.

The colour drained from the sky and left it a dull grey. Mrs Lovett looked down to see her arms once again pale and bruised.

And just like that, the seaside was no longer beautiful- it was simply dirty sand and water.

It had become just like any other place in this world... dark, emotionless and full of despair.

Yet Sweeney didn't seem to notice. He just headed out deeper and deeper into the ocean, all his attention set on finding his beloved wife.

"Mr T, come back!" Mrs Lovett called out to him. "You'll drown!"

But Mr Todd didn't listen to her, he just kept going further out, desperately calling out for his Lucy.

What he didn't know was that Lucy had already drowned, long ago.

All that was left for Sweeney to find now was a crazy old hag, who was already in way over her head.

The only way Mr Todd could truly reach his wife would be to sink down to the same impossible depth she was in. To find Lucy, Sweeney too would have to drown.

Seeing the danger Mr Todd was in, Mrs Lovett quickly let go of Toby's hand and jumped in after him.

She could hear Toby calling for her to come back but she ignored him. She believed if she could just save Mr Todd from drowning, everything would be alright again.

"Stay with me, mum!" Toby shouted after her. "You can't save him! He's just gonna drag you down with him!"

No he won't, she told herself.

But as she finally reached Mr Todd, as he turned to face her with an expression of pure hatred, she finally began to wonder if maybe Toby had been right all along.

Beside Sweeney was the beggar woman. She cackled madly at Mrs Lovett, her laugh seemingly more insane and frightening than ever.

"You killed my wife." Mr Todd said. He was no longer smiling.

"No, I-"

"You poisoned her, Mrs Lovett." He continued. "I know you did. Slipped her some arsenic, didn't you? Put her out of her misery so you could have me all to yourself..."

Mrs Lovett looked up at him with wide eyes as he approached her, feeling trapped. She was in way out of her depth.

Mr Todd roughly grabbed her arm, holding her in close so that she could hear his every word. His voice was dangerously low.

"But it didn't work, did it?" He continued, his eyes flashing dangerously. "She survived. So you, too spineless to finish the job, sent her off to Bedlam."

Sweeney let go off her arm, his hand now clenched into an angry fist.

"Please don't hurt me..." She said in a brave voice, but Sweeney simply laughed.

"Don't you see, Mrs Lovett?" He smirked. "You deserve to be hurt. Every time I beat you it's because you deserve it... You tried to kill my wife, stupid woman. You've brought this all on yourself."

With that, Sweeney grabbed hold of Mrs Lovett and dunked her head underwater.

She began to scream and desperately struggle to resurface, but his strong hands easily held her down.

"We all deserve to die..." He said calmly over her screams. "Even you, Mrs Lovett."

Lucy laughed as she watched Mrs Lovett choke, her lungs rapidly filling with water.

"Drown, witch, drown!"

Mrs Lovett couldn't breathe. She desperately screamed out for Toby, but it was too late.

She'd followed Sweeney too far out. Now no one could save her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sweeney and Toby both jumped in fright as they heard Mrs Lovett suddenly begin to scream.

Sweeney got up, razor in hand and began to run to her rescue.

But to his annoyance, Toby jumped to his feet and quickly raced ahead of him.

"Out of the way boy, he's mine!" Sweeney snapped, catching up to Toby and pushing him aside.

Toby's eyes widened in shock as he spotted the razor in Sweeney's hand.

"No! Leave her alone!" Toby cried, grabbing a hold of Mr Todd and trying desperately to hold him back.

Sweeney easily shoved the small boy to the ground and kept going.

Bursting into Mrs Lovett's room, Sweeney suddenly stopped in disappointment as he found the room empty.

He was too late, the attacker was gone.

Sweeney cursed to himself angrily. It didn't make any sense... He was right here!

Mrs Lovett was still screaming. She must still be afraid, Mr Todd thought absently. He didn't really care.

Mr Todd stormed out furiously, cursing again as he left.

How on earth did he get away?! It just didn't make sense!

"Mum!" Toby quickly rushed over to Mrs Lovett, afraid Sweeney may have hurt her.

Realising she was simply having a nightmare, he gently grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her awake.

Mrs Lovett quickly shot up and grabbed a hold of Toby, coughing and gasping for breath as she clung desperately to him.

Toby could feel her heart racing as it pounded against him, her body trembling and drenched in cold sweat.

"Sh... Mum, it's alright." He whispered in a reassuring voice. "I'm here now... Was just a bad dream, is all..."

Mrs Lovett's chest heaved heavily with each gasping breath she took. She tightened her grip on Toby.

"Toby..." He heard her whisper shakily between breaths. "Oh darling, I've done something dreadful..."

Toby put his arms around Mrs Lovett and held her tightly against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, glad to have someone around to comfort her in times like these.

Toby sighed. Despite everything, he liked the feeling of having Mrs Lovett so close to him.

He wondered whether this is what it'd be like, to have a mother of his own.

Toby fondly ran his fingers through her wild curls as she rested against him. It seemed to have a calming effect on her, as Mrs Lovett's chest soon stopped heaving, her breathing becoming steadier.

"You alright now?" He asked softly after a while.

Mrs Lovett nodded absently, though her mind was silently swimming with guilt.

As much as she tried, she just couldn't seem to shake those haunting thoughts of Lucy and the arsenic from her head.

Maybe she did deserve this, Mrs Lovett thought to herself. Maybe this was simply the good lord's way of punishing her, for all the wicked things she's done in her life.

Mrs Lovett felt her eyes begin to fill with tears at this thought and quickly squeezed them shut. She didn't want to cry in front of Toby.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked in concern. "Are you hurt?"

Mrs Lovett shook her head and pulled away from him, not wanting to talk about it.

Toby tried to move in closer but she continued to turn away.

"Please, talk to me..." He insisted. "You know you can tell me anything."

Mrs Lovett sighed and turned back to him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, love." She managed to say, forcing a weak smile. "I'm just a bit tired, is all... Nothing to worry about."

Toby nodded sadly, accepting the fact that Mrs Lovett didn't want to share her secrets with him.

But she wasn't lying, she did look exhausted.

Toby knew he should probably leave... But what if Sweeney and that other man were to return once he was gone?

He would never be able to forgive himself if something bad were ever to happen to her.

Eventually he decided he'd just have to keep watch over her, until morning when the customers came.

Grabbing a bottle of gin from the kitchen, Toby sat outside her bedroom door, guarding her room for as long as his young body could manage to stay awake.

This is gone on long enough, he thought to himself as he took a long swig of gin.

Tomorrow he would confront Sweeney, Toby decided.

And then he would sort all this out once and for all.


	7. The truth at last

Mr Todd spent the entire next day asking himself the same question, over and over.

What the hell is going on?

He knew there wasn't another man.

For if there was, how on earth had he managed to slip into Mrs Lovett's room last night without anyone noticing? The door hadn't opened, Mrs Lovett's room had no windows... He couldn't of possibly escaped.

Sweeney sighed in defeat.

Maybe the stupid woman had been telling the truth the whole time... Maybe it really was just a series of clumsy accidents...

No, he urged himself. He couldn't just give up like this.

There was still something he kept missing... Something important... But what?

Sweeney couldn't help but think back to what that police officer had said to him yesterday. Certain complaints had been made... Against him.

Could it be, that he'd been the one who'd been abusing her all along?

No, he thought in disbelief. It couldn't be...

But although he'd never once considered it to be true, he couldn't deny that for the first time, it certainly did make a lot of sense.

But no, it was impossible... Sweeney reminded himself. Surely he would have some sort of memory of it all?

The alcohol... Mr Todd then realised. What if he was simply too drunk to know what he was doing, too drunk to remember anything of it the next day?

Oh god... It made did sense.

It was him.

Oh my god, He thought to himself in disbelief. What have I done!

You stupid idiot! Sweeney suddenly thought bitterly, feeling his anger rise rapidly.

How could you not have known? It was all so obvious!

Sweeney got up, feeling furious at himself.

Seeing the dresser table behind him, Sweeney suddenly turned and gave it a harsh kick in frustration.

The photo of Lucy and Johanna atop of it fell to the floor with a smash.

Sweeney quickly stopped and picked the photo up gently. He stared down guiltily at his beautiful wife, her lovely smile now distorted by the cracked glass.

Mr Todd sighed. If only she knew... He thought bitterly as he closed the photo, not wanting Lucy to see what he'd become.

He felt such shame. What he'd done was all too similar to what that bastard judge had done to his poor Lucy.

It made Mr Todd sick in the stomach to think that deep down, in doing something like this to a defenceless woman he himself was no better than the judge.

Mr Todd turned away, desperately wishing to take his mind off that haunting thought.

He quickly exited the barber shop and made his way downstairs in search of Mrs Lovett.

It was about was time they had a talk.

The pie shop was buzzing with people that afternoon, it was hard to find his neighbour amongst the large crowd of customers.

Finally Sweeney spotted her, grabbing a hot tray of pies from the oven and hurrying over to one of the tables.

"Mrs Lovett." He called out to her, but the baker seemed much too busy to take any notice of him.

"With you in two shakes, love." She replied absently, her back to him as she continued to serve her customers.

Sweeney marched over impatiently and pulled her around to face him.

"Mr T!" She exclaimed, jumping slightly in surprise as she saw him. "What you doing down here?"

The customers at the table all turned to watch them curiously.

"We need to talk." He replied simply.

Grabbing her by the arm, Mr Todd then dragged Mrs Lovett off into the back room where no one else could see them.

Mrs Lovett watched suspiciously as Sweeney locked the door behind him, her body tense as she began to suspect the worst.

"What is this?" She asked cautiously. "What're you doing?"

Sweeney turned to her with a sigh.

"Did you really think you could keep it from me forever?" He asked quietly.

Mrs Lovett looked up at him, her eyes suddenly wide with shock.

For she assumed Mr Todd had finally figured out the truth about Lucy, that he was here to confront her about it.

Mrs Lovett suspected he must be here to beat her, or worse.

"I'm sorry..." She quickly whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You lied to me, Mrs Lovett," Sweeney continued. "Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

Mrs Lovett gulped, deciding now would be the best time to speak up in her defence.

"But I was only thinking of you..." She began desperately. "It was an accident, I swear it! I didn't think for a second she'd actually drink it..."

Sweeney quickly went silent at this, his dark eyes staring intensely into Mrs Lovett's.

What was that? He thought in confusion. It seemed the woman had been hiding a lot more from him than first anticipated...

"Go on..." He said calmly, his eyes still on Mrs Lovett, curious as to where this was going.

Mrs Lovett looked back at him with uncertainty. Deep down she knew something wasn't right, yet she spoke anyway.

She didn't know any better.

"Your Lucy..." Mrs Lovett began in a quiet voice. "After what that judge did to her she just gave up, poor thing... Wouldn't eat, wouldn't speak... Wouldn't even go to your daughter when she was crying... So I had to do something."

Sweeney listened intently, Mrs Lovett had never told him much of what'd happened to Lucy after the judge.

"So I went up there, I did... Just to talk to her." She continued. "And I told her this ain't no way to treat a child... Poor Johanna's all skin and bones, I said. I told her she was a bad mother, not feeding her like this. Wasn't my place to say so, I know... But I was angry, always hated to see a child treated like that."

Sweeney felt a twinge of annoyance as he heard this, but said nothing.

"But then Lucy, well she didn't like that at all..." Mrs Lovett continued. "So she told me... Well..."

Her voice trailed off for a moment, as if reluctant to repeat what Lucy had said to her.

Sweeney waited impatiently.

"What?" He finally asked. "What did she say?"

Mrs Lovett looked up at him, a little unsure of herself before continuing.

"She said... How would you know anything about mothering, Mrs Lovett... Your baby died when it was born. Said go downstairs and mind your own business." Mrs Lovett said quietly, staring down at the floor. "Said just cause you have no family don't mean you can take mine."

Sweeney stared at Mrs Lovett in disbelief. Surely this wasn't true?

He could never imagine his wife being so heartless... Mrs Lovett was obviously making this up, in an attempt to win over his sympathy.

"You're lying." He said bluntly. "My Lucy would never say something like that."

Mrs Lovett looked up at him sadly, feeling slightly hurt that he didn't believe her.

"I'm not..." She began, but knew it was no use.

Mr Todd glared at the woman angrily.

"What happened next?" He asked in an irritated tone.

She was a bloody liar, they'd established that. Time to move on.

Mrs Lovett sighed to herself.

"Said a few things what I shouldn't of in front of the baby." She admitted. "But I was angry, couldn't help myself... And then I saw all these bottles on the shelf, so I threw one at her. Wanted to hurt her."

Sweeney narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"That one was the arsenic bottle, wasn't it?" He asked suspiciously, putting two and two together.

Mrs Lovett nodded guiltily.

"But I didn't know it was, I swear it!" She added quickly, but Mr Todd didn't want to hear it.

"And then?" He asked, in a voice no more than a whisper.

"Well Lucy picked it up, didn't she?" She continued. "The silly little nit, threatening to drink it, she was... And I was so angry Mr T, so I said..." Mrs Lovett paused and looked up at Mr Todd guiltily. "I said go ahead."

Sweeney's eyes flashed dangerously as she said this.

She'd killed Lucy... His wife was dead because of her...

He felt a sudden rage boil up inside of him at these thoughts.

She'd killed his wife...

"Mrs Lovett!" Mr Todd shouted furiously, his eyes on her accusingly. "What have you done?!"

She looked up at him in fear, knowing she'd just made a horrible mistake. Mrs Lovett braced herself, as she knew what was now to come.

Surely enough, Sweeney quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back roughly. He whipped out his razor and pressed it hard against her exposed neck.

Mrs Lovett squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the cold blade cut into her flesh, her chest began to heave in panic.

Sweeney could feel the stupid woman trembling as he pressed the razor down harder against her scrawny little neck. Dark crimson blood began to trickle down to her shoulder as the sharp blade pierced through her skin.

Sweeney's breathing grew heavier too. He wanted to do it so badly... To slide the blade across her throat, to watch the life drain from her face...

But he didn't.

For reasons Mr Todd could not explain, he simply couldn't do it... It was just too easy, he told himself.

Kill her! He urged himself. Your wife is dead because of her... She needs to pay for what she's done!

Sweeney glanced back down at Mrs Lovett.

A tear slid silently down her cheek. She obviously knew what was to come... Then why didn't she struggle against his grip?

It wasn't like killing the unsuspecting victims in his barber shop, at least they had put up a fight. Mrs Lovett just stood there, giving herself up so freely to him as if she were some lamb at the slaughter.

It isn't right. Sweeney thought to himself. If this pathetic wench were to die, he'd want to see her go kicking and screaming. He'd want to see her suffering till her last breath... Killing her like this, he was just putting her out of her misery.

He took one last glance down at Mrs Lovett's pitiful face, beaten mercilessly by his own hands. This isn't over... He thought silently to himself, releasing his grip on her and shoving her roughly to the ground.

Mrs Lovett turned, looking up at him with eyes full of gratitude. She mistook his actions for ones of kindness.

Sweeney stormed back up to his barber shop without another word.

Once alone, he then began to drink harder than he ever had in his entire life.

Yet instead of making Sweeney feel calm or oblivious, the gin only made him feel worse than ever. The alcohol simply fuelled the uncontrollable rage which was burning deep inside of him, consuming him.

He soon began to lash out at everything around him, smashing everything and anything he could get his hands on as he became drunker and drunker.

His rage had quickly spiralled down into an uncontrollable, burning feeling of hatred- Hate for Mrs Lovett, hate for the judge... Hate for himself...

Hate for anything beautiful in this world in which he could not have, or which had been stolen from him.

Mr Todd savagely smashed his fists into the already broken mirror in front of him, too drunk to care whether the shards of glass cut into his hands or not.

He wanted to hurt. To just take his pain out on everything and everyone... All he wanted, needed so desperately, was to hurt something, anything.

And that was when Toby entered the barber shop.


	8. Relapse

Toby headed up the barber shop stairs, his young mind filled with thoughts of what to say to Mr Todd.

He knew there'd been some sort of fight today. Just after lunchtime his mum had rushed into the kitchen, blood running down the side of her neck as she held a hand to where the barber had dug one of those stupid razors into her.

She'd said it was an accident, but Toby knew better. He helped her patch up the wound, silently fuming to himself over the way Mr Todd kept treating her.

But of course he never mentioned a word of this to his mum. He knew the stupid blighter made her happy, no matter how many times Toby tried convincing her otherwise.

Sweeney had barely spoken a word to her at dinner last night, and yet Toby had never seen Mrs Lovett happier.

She sung cheerfully to herself all next morning as she made the pies, continuously asking Toby whether or not he supposed Mr Todd would be joining them again tonight, an excited smile across her face.

And despite how much he disliked the man, Toby would smile back. He liked seeing his mum happy.

Toby sighed to himself as he finally reached the barbershop door. This is it, he thought grimly, placing a hand on the doorknob.

As he opened the door and walked inside, Toby suddenly stopped in shock at what he saw.

The entire room had been trashed.

There was broken furniture everywhere, glass shattered all over the floor. In the centre of it all was Mr Todd, prowling the barbershop like an angry tiger, knocking over everything in his path.

The bottle of gin was still in his hand, his knuckles dripped blood from where he'd punched through the broken mirror.

Sweeney slowly turned, his clouded vision setting on the blurred figure in the doorway.

Come for a shave, have we lad? Sweeney thought with a slightly sadistic smile, taking a long swig of gin before staggering his way towards the young boy.

Toby could feel his heart begin to beat faster as Mr Todd approached. A small voice inside of him screamed to turn and run for his life, to escape while he still could...

But he didn't run. He continued to stand his ground, a determined expression forming across his young face.

He had to stay. He had to protect his mum.

Toby straightened himself up, not wanting to show Mr Todd how terrified he was.

He's just a man... Toby reminded himself. Just a drunk old man, is all... He don't scare me.

Sweeney was so close now that Toby could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He threw his bottle of gin aside with a smash and turned back to Toby, a twisted expression of blind hatred across his face.

Toby gulped, summoning up all the courage he had.

"Mr Todd," He began in a brave voice, staring up at the drunken man defiantly. "I'm just here to talk abou-"

Quick as a flash, Sweeney grabbed the small boy by the throat and slammed him backwards into the door behind him.

Toby let out a small whimper of fear, his eyes now wide with terror.

His valiant attempts to appear brave were now quickly abandoned. He knew Sweeney was strong, but he'd never expected him to be this strong...

He suddenly wished he'd escaped when he'd had the chance.

Managing to break free of the drunken man's grip, Toby desperately tried to run.

But he soon felt strong hands grab onto him and roughly turn him back around.

Mr Todd raised his fist. Toby quickly braced himself, as he knew what was now to come. He'd been through it countless times whilst living with Pirelli.

But even that cruel Italian had never once hit the small boy as hard as Mr Todd did.

Toby yelped in pain as Sweeney's fist struck him. He flew backwards, landing roughly against the glass covered floor with a loud thud.

He then lay there on his back, slightly dazed and whimpering in pain as Mr Todd slowly approached him, his dark eyes staring down at the boy unforgivingly.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mrs Lovett glanced up in the direction of the thud suspiciously. What was that silly man up to now?

She put down the dishes she'd been scrubbing and quickly headed for the door. Best she check on him, she decided. Just in case...

Toby scrambled backwards away from the drunken barber desperately.

His jaw hurt where Mr Todd's fist had struck him, the palms of his hands stinging as broken glass cut mercilessly into them.

Suddenly, Toby felt his back collide into the dusty wall behind him. He looked up at Mr Todd in terror, knowing there was nowhere else to run.

Welcome to the grave, son... Sweeney thought with a smile as he reached down for his razor.

And that was when Mrs Lovett entered the barber shop.

Sweeney stopped and turned in confusion. Toby smiled, his eyes now shining with hope.

Mrs Lovett gasped in horor at what she saw, but managed to remain calm. She knew she had to be brave now, for Toby's sake more than anything.

Mr Todd's eyes locked onto her with a deadly gaze. He seemed like some sort of wild animal, ready to strike her down at any moment.

Yet slowly and cautiously, Mrs Lovett began to make her way over to the drunken man.

She knew what she was doing was foolish, but also knew that if she could just manage to calm Sweeney down, even if only for a moment, it would give the poor lad a chance to escape.

Sweeney glared at the blurred figure ahead of him. He wanted so much to hurt it for interrupting him, for daring to approach him so boldly...

Instinctively, he raised his fist as it approached.

"Easy now, love..." Mrs Lovett said softly as she got closer, a soothing tone to her voice. "Surely that's enough for one night... Come on now... He's just a poor lad, he is..."

Sweeney slowly lowered his fist, watching the blurred figure curiously.

Its voice was surprisingly soft and comforting, just as Lucy's had been... But it couldn't be her, could it?

The voice continued to speak. It gently called him away from the clouded chaos that surrounded him, away from his blinding rage...

Slowly, Mr Todd stumbled forward, blindly obeying the voice.

Toby watched with uncertainty as Sweeney slowly made his way over to Mrs Lovett. He didn't like where this was going.

Carefully, she put her arms around Mr Todd and held him gently against her. Toby winced, expecting Sweeney would surely hit her for this... But he didn't.

Sweeney relaxed as he felt the blurred figure holding him close. It's embrace was so warm and inviting... So loving and gentle...

Mr Todd smiled. He knew it could only be one person.

"Lucy..." He mumbled lovingly, his voice slurred almost beyond recognition. "Oh darling... You've come home again..."

"Hush now, love." Mrs Lovett whispered back, gently resting her head against his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be alright..."

Mrs Lovett then slowly raised her eyes to Toby. She dared not move or speak to him, but silently she urged him to leave, slowly glancing towards the door.

Toby seemed to understand. He nodded gratefully, feeling a strong wave of affection for his mum wash over him as slowly he got to his feet.

She's the bravest woman in the world, Toby decided to himself. A real lady, she is...

He carefully crept past them, desperate not to make a sound. He knew the danger Mrs Lovett was putting herself in to save him.

Toby dared not even breathe as he passed dangerously close by Sweeney, the broken glass crunching quietly beneath his feet as he walked. He kept his body tense, desperately praying the barber wouldn't hear him.

Finally he reached the door. Toby smiled in triumph, suddenly feeling a deep sense of satisfaction glowing within him.

He'd done it... He'd escaped.

Turning the door handle ever so slowly, Toby gave Mrs Lovett one last look of gratitude.

She smiled proudly at the boy, giving him a small wink before turning back to Mr Todd.

Toby carefully opened the door, just wide enough for him to silently slip out.

He crept down the barbershop stairs and sat anxiously on the bottom step, waiting patiently for Mrs Lovett to come down after him.

He couldn't believe it... He was alive.

Meanwhile, Mr Todd still believed it was Lucy he held in his arms.

"I love you..." Sweeney suddenly murmered softly, gently stroking his wife's beautiful golden hair.

Mrs Lovett gave him a sad smile as he said this.

All she'd ever wanted was to hear him say those words, yet deep inside she knew he didn't mean them. Sweeney's love was meant for Lucy, not for her.

Mrs Lovett sighed. She knew exactly what was to happen to her now, once Sweeney yet again discovered she wasn't really his precious wife.

She considered simply telling him the truth, to just get the beating over and done with... But she didn't.

Mrs Lovett was so sick of being scared, of being hurt. Just this once, she wanted to feel loved... Even if only for a moment.

So she let him touch her, she let him kiss her. Closing her eyes, she convinced herself it was real.

Silly bugger's gonna find out anyway, she told herself, contently resting her head against Sweeney's chest.

And as he gently kissed her neck, his lips brushing over the gash that he himself had inflicted only a few hours earlier, Mrs Lovett smiled.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, that she'd soon be punished for it, but she didn't care. She'd never felt better in her entire life.

Oh Mr Todd, I'm so happy...

It wasn't long before Sweeney's breaths suddenly became ragged again, his grip tightening on her as furious realisation quickly took its hold... But still, Mrs Lovett continued to smile.

Because for one fleeting moment, he had loved her.

And that was worth every second of pain which soon followed.


	9. Beaten again

Mrs Lovett lay limply in Mr Todd's arms, too weak to get up, too hurt to move.

Sweeney sat on the barbershop floor in silence, his back up against the wall, watching intently as the baker whimpered quietly to herself in pain. A small smile slowly tugged at his lips.

This was it, he told himself. This was the moment that Mrs Lovett would finally die, suffering until her very last breath.

Oh Lucy... He thought to himself in grim satisfaction. I'm alive at last.

With every ragged breath she took, Mrs Lovett's ribs would scream out in agony. Blood dripped heavily from her mouth and nose, staining Sweeney's clothes as he held her against him.

She winced to herself, knowing Sweeney had taken it much too far this time.

Yet he hadn't even noticed at all how badly injured she was... Or if he had, he certainly didn't seem to care.

It just didn't make sense... She thought in despair. It was as if he hadn't even heard her screaming in pain...

Even after the sickening crack her ribs had made when Sweeney's foot slammed into her side, he still had continued to beat into her without even a moment's hesitation.

It was as if the alcohol had nothing to do with it this time, as if he knew exactly who it was he was beating... As if he'd enjoyed hurting her.

Mrs Lovett tried not to think about it too much.

He doesn't mean it... She simply continued to tell herself. Mr T would never do something like this... It's just the alcohol, is all... Gone straight to his head...

Sweeney turned in irritation at the sound of someone pounding against the door.

It was the boy again... Still shouting for Sweeney to let him in, pleading to leave his mum alone...

Mr Todd turned back to Mrs Lovett, ignoring the boy's desperate cries.

"Can't let him in now, can we my pet?" He muttered to the whimpering baker, carefully brushing some of the blood slicked hair from her face.

Mrs Lovett became slightly quieter at the sudden and gentle touch of Sweeney's hand, her pained expression softening into one of hope, of affection...

Sweeney slapped her hard in the face.

"Enough." He growled, watching as Mrs Lovett began to sob to herself, tears now running down her bruised and bleeding face. He'd obviously broken her heart more than anything with that slap.

Sweeney felt a slight twinge of pity for the woman as he watched her cry, but quickly pushed the feelings aside.

She killed Lucy... He reminded himself. She deserves this.

The pounding at the door was now harder than ever.

"Let me in!" Toby screamed, desperately banging his small fists against the door. "Let me in or I'll go get the law!"

Hearing this, Sweeney suddenly grabbed onto Mrs Lovett's side and dug his fingers in hard against her broken ribs.

Mrs Lovett immediately began to scream in agony, struggling desperately against his grip.

"Sh... I know it hurts, my love..." He whispered to her, before turning back to the door with narrowed eyes.

Sweeney then removed his hand. Mrs Lovett collapsed against him, her breathing now more strained and ragged than ever.

"Shut up, or I'll do that again." He called to the boy. "And if you dare run to the law, I'll do worse."

Toby quickly fell silent at this. Sweeney knew he would.

He then turned back to Mrs Lovett. She was weakening in his arms now, he could feel it.

Mrs Lovett cried softly to herself, unable to understand how her beloved barber could suddenly be so incredibly cruel to her.

It's just the alcohol... She told herself desperately, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to stop her tears. Mr T's just having another bad night, is all... Just go to sleep. In the morning everything'll be alright again, you'll see...

Mrs Lovett suddenly whimpered in pain again. It all hurt so much. Her vision was fading, she could feel her body shaking as she struggled to remain conscious.

Mr Todd sighed. This was it, he could feel her breathing becoming weaker now... His Lucy was soon to be avenged.

Yet as he glanced across at the broken dressing table where her photo should be, Sweeney couldn't help but feel slightly grateful that it was gone.

For some reason, Sweeney didn't want his wife to see what he was doing right now.

Which didn't make sense, since he'd killed plenty of people in front of Lucy's photo before and hadn't felt a thing... But for some reason, it felt somewhat different as he killed Mrs Lovett.

He supposed it must be because Mrs Lovett was a woman, she must make him think too much of Lucy... But still, something else just didn't feel right about it all.

Seeing her die made Sweeney suddenly feel as if what he was doing was no better than something that bastard judge would do... Made him feel not as bad as the Judge, but worse, for killing her...

He knew that once he'd killed Mrs Lovett, the very last element of his old life would also die along with her.

There'd then be nothing left to remind him of the days when he had once been Benjamin Barker, the simple man with a wife, a daughter... Once Mrs Lovett was dead, he'd remain Sweeney Todd, a killer... Forever.

Sweeney suddenly began to feel strangely sick. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling, but for some reason it just wouldn't seem to go away.

Stop it... He told himself. She deserves it, you know she does... Lucy would've wanted this...

Would she? A small voice in his head suddenly spoke up, a voice which Sweeney hadn't heard in so long he'd almost forgotten it even existed.

Yes. He told it forcefully.

Mrs Lovett had killed his Lucy... She deserved to die...

But Lucy killed herself, had she not?

Sweeney's stomach turned uncomfortably at this thought.

No. He told himself. No, Lucy didn't know what she was doing... She wasn't in her right mind...

And what about the Judge? The voice continued, almost mockingly. Or have we forgotten about him? Then again, I suppose killing a helpless woman, a woman with such an infatuation for you that she won't even fight back, certainly is much easier.

Shut up... Sweeney thought furiously, shaking his head again. He was doing the right thing, he knew he was...

Mrs Lovett suddenly began to cough roughly, breaking the barber from his thoughts.

Sweeney quickly turned back to her, watching as more blood began to drip from her mouth. Mrs Lovett closed her eyes, moaning in pain.

And then all of a sudden, she fell silent. Her body went limp and her head dropped lifelessly to the side.

Mr Todd patiently watched his neighbour, waiting intently for her to move again, to make any sort of sound... But she didn't.

Was that it? Sweeney wondered to himself. Surely she wasn't dead yet... It'd all seemed so sudden.

He shook her slightly, but Mrs Lovett didn't respond. Her face remained blank and lifeless.

Sweeney couldn't understand it. Surely Mrs Lovett would've put up more of a fight than that?

She must've simply passed out... He decided. It'd been too quick, as if she'd simply given up... She had to still be alive.

Sweeney began to shake her again, but then stopped.

What the hell am I doing?

Obviously Mrs Lovett was dead... That was the whole point of this.

Sweeney frowned to himself in confusion. He'd wanted her dead, wanted her to suffer... But now it'd happened, for some reason he didn't feel any of the satisfaction or relief he'd thought he would...

He felt nothing.

He stared down at Mrs Lovett's blank face again in disbelief. Once happy and full of life, it was now pale and lifeless.

Sweeney suddenly felt sick again, realising that he himself had been the one to beat the life from this once vibrant woman's body... To stop that gentle heart, the one which used to always beat faster for him as he entered the room.

But she'd killed my Lucy...

Sweeney stopped, feeling confused. Why did he not feel angry at the woman anymore? What was happening to him?

Mrs Lovett had indeed been annoying and wicked, amongst other things... But perhaps she hadn't deserved to die, not really...

Sweeney sighed in defeat, taking Mrs Lovett's hand into his, attempting to check for a pulse.

Was she really dead? He wondered. He then stopped looking. He supposed it didn't really matter... Even if she wasn't dead yet, she soon would be.

He then looked over her hand absently. It was very similar to his Lucy's, only it showed signs of hard labour all across it, light scars and burns across her fingers from baking... And of course, the dark blood which now coated it.

Sweeney dropped her hand back to the floor, suddenly disgusted at what he'd done. He'd killed a defenseless woman... Beaten her to death with his own fists.

He really was no better than the judge.

Suddenly someone began to pound at the door again. But the voice which shouted this time was not Toby's, it was deeper and spoke with a tone of authority.

"Open the door!" The man ordered, pounding heavily against the door. "We know you're in there!"

Sweeney instinctively held Mrs Lovett tighter against him as he glared up at the barbershop door.

The boy had called the law.

He suddenly felt as if it was fifteen years ago again, and they were back to arrest him for a crime in which he hadn't committed...

Foolishness.

Only this time he was more than guilty.

"Let us in, Mr Todd!" Another man shouted. "There's nowhere else to run!"

Sweeney growled angrily to himself. They were going to take him back to that god forsaken pit... They were going to throw him back into that filthy cell, to rot forever...

Quickly dropping Mrs Lovett to the floor, Sweeney jumped to his feet.

They weren't going to catch him this time... He'd rather die than go back to prison.

Hurrying over to the window, Mr Todd quickly wrenched it open.

He glanced down at the long drop to the hard pavement below. He wasn't sure if he could survive such a fall or not.

But as he heard the door suddenly break in, the police officers quickly approach him, Sweeney knew he didn't really have any other choice.

He jumped.


	10. Times is hard

When Mrs Lovett woke up, she was no longer lying in the barber shop... She was by the sea.

She knew it must be a dream... Yet the more Mrs Lovett believed it was all real, the more distant her pain began to feel.

A hand suddenly reached down and gently pulled her up, holding her steady as she got to her feet.

Looking up, Mrs Lovett recognised the person to be Sweeney.

He smiled, telling her to come with him. He told her that if she wanted, she could stay by the sea with him forever... That she'd never have to feel the pain of the real world ever again.

Mrs Lovett didn't know what to say... It all seemed too good to be true...

"Mum!"

A small voice suddenly cut through her, allowing the pain to suddenly wash over her once again. Mrs Lovett groaned as her body suddenly began to ache again, the seaside fading...

"Mum, wake up!"

Mrs Lovett tried ignoring the voice, tried blocking out the pain... And surprisingly, it worked. Shutting out the real world was far easier than she thought.

Her surroundings suddenly became sharper, while her feelings of the real world quickly began to fade.

"We're losing her..."

"Please mum... Please, don't leave me..."

Mrs Lovett heard the voices again, but they were now more distant than ever.

"Forget about it..." Sweeney said in a fond voice, stroking her hair as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "It'll all be over soon..."

Mrs Lovett smiled sadly. Suddenly she realised what was happening... She was dying.

"Come on, my pet..." Sweeney then smiled, gently placing a hand to her cheek. "Don't you want things to be like this forever?"

Mrs Lovett looked back at him with uncertainty. The man certainly knew how to toy with her emotions... He knew exactly what she wanted to hear and he said it...

But Mrs Lovett knew better than that.

Times were indeed hard, but she wasn't going to die... Not yet anyway. Toby needed her, Sweeney needed her... She couldn't just leave them like this.

"I'm sorry, love..." Mrs Lovett said softly, pulling away from Sweeney. "...Maybe next time."

And as she said this, the seaside suddenly faded back into darkness.

At first everything was silent, then after a while Mrs Lovett slowly began to hear the distant voices around her again.

She began to hear the soft sobbing sounds of a child... Toby.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mrs Lovett heard him whimper quietly.

She barely felt it when he took her hand in his. Her whole body felt numb.

"Hopefully." An unknown voice then replied. "We have her breathing now, at least."

Toby began to sob harder. She felt his hand up against her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"Please mum..." He sobbed. "Please, get up..."

At his touch, Mrs Lovett's feelings started to come back to her. She slowly began to feel the cold wooden floor against her back again, the soft warm hand against her cheek... And the intense pain all throughout her body.

Mrs Lovett whimpered slightly. As the pain returned to her, she suddenly felt as if she were about to die.

She moaned, stirring as her ribs felt like they were on fire.

"Mum!" Toby wailed, quickly withdrawing his hand. He turned to the doctor desperately. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's alright son..." He replied in a calm voice. "She's just waking up, is all..."

The doctor then put a hand firmly onto her shoulder.

"Mrs Lovett... Can you hear me?" He asked, giving her shoulder a light shake.

Mrs Lovett didn't reply. She continued to moan in pain, wincing to herself as she rolled to her side, her hands weakly clutching against her ribs. The doctor tried again, harder this time.

"Mrs Lovett... I need you to nod your head if you can hear me."

Toby sat beside the doctor, watching anxiously.

Finally, Mrs Lovett nodded her head. She then stopped, whimpering to herself as the pain got steadily worse.

Toby sobbed harder. He wanted to hug her... He wanted so much to just hold her in his arms and make her feel better again... But the doctor wouldn't let him.

"Not yet, lad." He explained, holding the small boy back. "Give her time to heal first... I think something may be broken inside of her... See the way she's breathing?"

They watched as Mrs Lovett took another strained and ragged breath. Her chest heaved jerkily as she did so, her breathing sounding forced and uneven.

Toby quickly turned to the doctor with big, watery eyes.

"Is she gonna die?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The doctor sighed, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs and entering the room.

"Where's the barber?" The doctor then asked curiously, looking up at the police officer as he reached the doorway.

"Got away." He replied breathlessly. "By the time we got downstairs he was gone... Won't get far though, not after a nasty fall like that, he won't."

Mrs Lovett felt her heart suddenly skip a beat. Had something bad happened to Sweeney? The poor man wasn't in his right mind... Surely he hadn't done something foolish?

"We're still looking, but just wanted to check up here..." He said, glancing down at Mrs Lovett in concern. "See if everything's alright..."

"It's fine," The doctor replied. "Though if you wouldn't mind, I do need someone to carry her downstairs... I think she'd be better off lying in a bed, rather than up here on the floor."

The policeman nodded, slowly approaching the baker and gently picking her up into his arms. Mrs Lovett whimpered slightly at the sudden movement, but otherwise remained relatively quiet.

"Be careful." Toby said warningly as he followed, watching like a hawk as the policeman slowly carried his mum down the stairs, ready to rush to the rescue if ever he were to drop her.

But he didn't. They finally reached Mrs Lovett's bedroom and he set her lightly down onto the bed.

Mrs Lovett felt her body relax a little as she lay there, her bed being a lot more comfortable than the hard wooden floor against her aching bones.

"Shame..." She heard the officer sigh as he turned to leave. "She must've been a pretty little thing..."

Mrs Lovett couldn't help but worry over that. Must look something dreadful...

The doctor brought over a warm wet rag from the kitchen and gently began to clean the blood from the baker's hands and face, using the same kind of gentle care a parent would use when washing a small child.

He carefully began to wipe over her nose, which was a bloody mess. Mrs Lovett instinctively winced and pulled away as he touched it. The doctor quickly stopped.

"Does that hurt?" He then asked, giving her nose a light tweak. She immediately whimpered in pain, pulling away from him again. Toby quickly turned to him with wide eyes.

"What does that mean?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Is it broken? You have to fix it, please!"

"Calm down lad, I will." The doctor replied, placing a glass onto the bedside table and slowly filling it up with gin.

He then took a small bottle from his pocket and added a couple drops of it into the glass.

"Here, drink this down..." The doctor then said softly, one hand supporting Mrs Lovett's head, the other gently bringing the glass to her lips.

Mrs Lovett slowly began to drink, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat on it's way down. She choked slightly, but the doctor wouldn't let her stop until the entire glass was finished.

He then placed the glass back down and stroked her head comfortingly.

"That's it, love..." He said in a soothing voice as he refilled the glass. "Just one more now..."

Toby watched in concern, knowing exactly what was happening. They used to give them gin like this at the workhouse, after a particularly nasty accident or beating. The alcohol would often help to numb the pain.

"What's that?" Toby asked quickly, watching as the doctor added a few more drops from his bottle into the glass. "What are you giving her?"

"It's called opium, son." He replied, getting Mrs Lovett to drink again. "It'll make her feel better... And we need to have her nice and calm for what I'm about to do next."

Surely enough, Mrs Lovett soon became much more relaxed.

Her pain gradually began to fade and her worries disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes, suddenly feeling calm and detached from everything... Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Mum?" Toby asked softly, leaning in closer. "Can you see me?"

Mrs Lovett gazed at the young boy with a vacant smile.

Of course she saw him... Her handsome little man... Always looking out for his dear old mum, he was...

She then felt a distant tug against her.

Mrs Lovett slowly glanced across to see someone else... A man... Taking off her corset...

What's he up to, then... She thought vaguely, watching him with an absent expression.

"It's alright, ma'am." He reassured her. "I'm a doctor... Gonna make you better again."

She then smiled again, turning back to Toby.

A doctor... They sure were gonna be pennyless after this... But what a little angel for calling him all the same...

"Ah love..." Mrs Lovett managed to mumble, gazing fondly up at Toby. "Whatever did I do... To deserve you..."

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He replied softly, struggling to hold back tears. "And I called the law as well... They're gonna catch him mum, I know they will..."

Mrs Lovett should've worried about this, but she didn't. Her emotions seemed so far away now... Nothing could trouble her.

He called the law on us... She thought, smiling absently as she closed her eyes again. My, my... Aren't we gonna be in trouble...

The doctor slowly cut open some of Mrs Lovett's dress, exposing her bare middrift. Toby blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable in seeing his mum's bare stomach and ribs.

The doctor then ran his hand over the slightly swollen, dark patch across her ribcage. He carefully positioned his hands and took a firm hold of her.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned Mrs Lovett, before turning back to Toby. "Best you hold her hand."

Looking horrified, Toby quickly took a hold of his mum's hand, clutching it tightly against his chest.

He then squeezed his eyes shut at the sickening sound of her ribs suddenly being cracked back into place.

He could hear Mrs Lovett screaming in agony, but all he could do to comfort her was to hold tighter onto her hand.

"I'm sorry, mum..." He whimpered, burying his face against her trembling body. "I'm so sorry..."

Another crack. Toby could feel warm tears begin to run down his cheeks as he heard his mum scream helplessly in pain. He wished there was something he could do, anything to take away her pain... But it was hopeless.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally told him he could open his eyes again. As he did, Toby found the doctor gently applying bandages and gauze to his mum's injuries. She lay lifelessly on the bed, well and truly passed out.

Toby sniffled softly to himself, shakily wiping his eyes with one hand, still clutching onto Mrs Lovett's with the other.

At least the worst was over now... He decided to himself. At least things'll be better after this...

Yet just as these thoughts crossed his mind, the police officers suddenly entered the room again.

"What is it?" Toby asked quickly. "Did you catch him?"

They glanced at eachother, hardened expressions of horror across their faces.

"No." One then replied bluntly, staring down at Mrs Lovett's lifeless figure in sudden disgust.

The young boy looked up at them questioningly. Something was terribly wrong, he could feel it.

"Wake her up." The other then ordered to the doctor. "The Beadle's on his way now to question her."

"About what?" Toby quickly cried, before they had a chance to leave.

One turned back to him, a look of absolute horror still etched across his face.

"Best you come with us, lad..." He then said softly. "I think it's time you had a look in your mum's bakehouse."


	11. Remorse

Sweeney didn't know how he'd survived the fall.

He should've died... Or at least been caught... Yet here he was, lying safely in the back of a grocer's cart, suffering nothing more than a broken leg.

Lying up against a large sack of flour, Sweeney smiled to himself, thanking sheer dumb luck that he'd managed to get away safely.

He supposed it was his instincts which had saved him from the fall... It was them which had saved him the last time he'd jumped from such a height, back when he was in prison.

Sweeney had known from experience to bend his legs, to go limp and roll upon impact... Had he done the same act fifteen years ago, he'd probably be dead.

The police obviously hadn't seen him slip into the back of the nearby grocer's cart either, as once the driver had returned and drove off down the street not one person had even bothered to follow.

They were all too stupid, too blind to look up from the bushes and alleyways they were searching to see the barber stowed away in the back of the cart. Even if they had, Sweeney had hidden himself far too well to be seen.

Sweeney groaned and clutched his leg as the cart suddenly bumped uncomfortably over a hole in the road.

He knew he couldn't stay here forever, they'd eventually reach the markets and the driver would soon discover Sweeney.

He knew he'd eventually have to jump off.

Taking his razor from its holster, Sweeney quickly began to hack away at the sack of flour he was leaning against, tearing a long strip of fabric from it.

It wasn't much of a bandage, but it'd do.

Sitting up, Sweeney slowly edged himself to the end of the cart. The stone road below flew past beneath his feet as the cart sped along.

Mr Todd held on tightly to the sides of the cart, positioning himself to drop.

Yet before he had a chance to brace himself, the cart bumped over another hole. Mr Todd lost his balance and fell.

His broken leg landed first and immediately buckled out from beneath him, causing him to drop straight to the ground.

Sweeney's head hit against the hard stone, his body landing roughly against the road as he finally rolled to a stop.

Laying there for a moment, Sweeney groaned and tried shifting his aching body. The sound of the horse and cart soon faded off into the distance.

Weakly raising his head, Mr Todd looked around to find the street completely deserted, lit only by a few dim street lights. The cart was long gone.

Mr Todd was now completely alone.

But as luck would have it, Sweeney soon recognised his surroundings.

He was very near the old park which he used to take his Lucy to, long before the evils of this world had torn their perfect family apart.

Mr Todd decided he would hide there until he came up with a plan of what to do next. After all, it would be morning soon... The darkness couldn't hide him forever.

Wincing as he dragged himself across towards the park, Sweeney finally made it to a large tree and collapsed at the foot of it, slowly pulling himself up to lean his back against its trunk.

Sweeney then got straight to work, quickly grabbing the straightest stick he could find.

Holding it firmly against his broken leg, he took the strip of material he'd cut earlier and wrapped it loosely around his leg.

He then took a few steady breaths as he braced himself.

The bandage would have to be pulled swiftly, allowing the broken bone to be quickly set back into place against the splint.

Gritting his teeth together to stop himself from crying out in pain, Sweeney quickly pulled.

The bone quickly straightened back up as it was forced hard against the stick.

He let out a small muffled cry of pain, but that was all. It didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would, but then again Mr Todd had grown accustomed to pain over the years.

Wincing as he leaned heavier against the tree, Sweeney tried taking his mind off it by instead thinking back on the days when he and Lucy would've sat beneath this tree.

They'd probably have had a picnic, chatting foolishly about their future, their love for one another...

Mr Todd almost laughed now at how naive he'd been back then.

After all, the park was only around the corner from the judge's house... That bastard could've been gazing down at his Lucy all day long and Sweeney wouldn't have even known.

He then sat there in silence, his mind slowly drifting off into dreams. Yet the barber couldn't sleep... For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Mrs Lovett.

He got a strange feeling in his stomach every time this happened, yet he couldn't manage to shake her from his mind.

They were in the kitchen. When any other woman would've run off to the law, Mrs Lovett had simply smiled mischievously at Sweeney as she came up with a plan to help cover his tracks... A plan to gain a profit from his killings.

Mr Todd couldn't help but smile as he listened. The woman was a genius.

"Mrs Lovett, you're a bloody wonder." He told her as he approached, his eyes now gleaming with excitement.

She smiled back as he quickly grabbed a hold of her, his arm around her waist. They began to dance around her shop together, hand in hand, not a care in the world as they sung cheerfully together.

It wasn't until later that things began to fall apart. The darkness began to bring out thoughts of revenge and sorrow in which Sweeney could not get rid of... Painful memories began to haunt him all through the nights...

And then there was Mrs Lovett. She would come upstairs, trying to comfort him.

But she couldn't... If anything she just made things worse.

For Mrs Lovett couldn't understand why the touch of another woman would make Sweeney feel even worse about losing his wife... Why putting her arm around him, speaking to him in that comforting voice of hers, would make him feel as if he were somehow betraying his poor Lucy.

She never understood why Mr Todd would continuously tell her to leave him, why he'd stop talking to her, why he never got close to her anymore...

He knew she blamed herself at first, told herself he simply didn't like her anymore... Yet this only seemed to make the woman become more delusional than ever.

She began to live in denial, in the blind hope that Sweeney would one day admit his love for her... The love that Sweeney knew he could never give her.

So after a while Mr Todd began to just shut it all out. Come nightfall, he would simply drink until everything was gone, until he felt nothing anymore.

And yet she still came, still trying to comfort him, still trying to gain his affections... And so he would hurt her for it.

Sometimes it was by accident, but other times it was simply because she was there. Mrs Lovett was easy to blame, and even easier to take his troubles out on.

Most of the time it was just a quick punch to the stomach, a slap on the face... Other times she wasn't so lucky.

Once he finally realised what he'd been doing, Sweeney felt terrible. He then decided that was it- he'd never drink again...

And it was then that Mr Todd found out that Mrs Lovett, the one person in the world he'd thought he could really trust, had been the one to truly betray him.

Only a few hours after Sweeney had discovered she'd murder his wife, Mrs Lovett had stolen his dignity.

She allowed Sweeney to kiss her like he would his Lucy... She knew how much he loved his wife and still she stood by and let him betray her... She used him.

It was all too much... Sweeney was so angry, so drunk... She'd deserved to die.

Yet now, as his head cleared and the alcohol faded from his body, Mr Todd's anger towards Mrs Lovett slowly began to fade, leaving behind nothing but a strange sense of remorse.

She'd been stupid, yes... And selfish... But in the end Sweeney knew that all the stupid woman really had wanted was to be loved.

He wondered if she really had deserved to be killed simply for wanting that.

But she'd killed Lucy... She murdered your wife...

Sweeney sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Slowly he slid down to lay against the soft grass, attempting to fall asleep, even though he knew sleep would never come.

In the morning, I'll go find the judge... Sweeney decided. Tomorrow, I'll end it all...

He sighed to himself.

Once the judge was dead Sweeney knew he'd probably be caught, be hanged... But he didn't care anymore.

He was sick of waiting.

Lucy was dead, Mrs Lovett was dead... There was nothing left in this world for Sweeney now but revenge.

And tomorrow, he would have it... Even if he had to die for it.


	12. Interrogation

Toby stared across the table at his mum with a frown of disbelief.

He couldn't believe it... His mum... Killed all them people...

Mrs Lovett's head dropped limply as she struggled to remain conscious. The officers simply gave her a quick shake, forcing her awake again.

They had no pity for her anymore. Not after all they'd seen.

It wasn't long before the Beadle Bamford finally arrived at the pie shop.

"Good evening, madam." He smiled, strolling into the kitchen, his cane tapping rhythmically across the floor as he walked.

One of the officers roughly shook Mrs Lovett awake again. Slowly raising her head, she looked up at the Beadle with a tired expression.

What's he doing here?

"So," The Beadle began, slowly approaching the baker. "I hear there's been some sort of complaints, regarding your bakehouse... Isn't that right, good madam?"

The Beadle was only inches from Mrs Lovett now. She glanced up at him drowsily, looking as if she were about to pass out.

He stared back at her impatiently, but Mrs Lovett didn't say a word.

"Tell me... Mrs Lovett," The Beadle tried again, his voice silkier than ever. "How long has this... Establishment of yours been going on for now?"

Mrs Lovett still didn't reply.

She rested her head sleepily against the table again. She could hardly even tell what the slimy man was saying, let alone answer him... All she could think about was going back to her bed, back to sleep...

Mrs Lovett woke to a sudden sharp sting across her back, as the Beadle struck her hard with his cane. Toby wailed in horror, but the police officers quickly held him back.

"You speak when spoken to, little lady." The Beadle sneered, wrenching her head back up to face him.

"Beadle, please..." The doctor tried to reason. "She's just taken a large dosage of opium... Perhaps it'd be more effective to wait till morning?"

The Beadle turned to the doctor, a sly smile now forming across his face.

"As much as I do appreciate your noble sentiments, good sir..." The Beadle began. "I really must do what is best, for my friends and neighbours... You see this lady here's been making quite a nuisance lately... Baking peoples into pies, so I've heard..."

Mrs Lovett remained silent, though the Beadle's cane had woken her up a bit. She glared up at him now with a bitter expression of dislike.

She was willing to put up with that sort of treatment from Mr Todd, the poor bugger didn't know any better... But the Beadle, he had absolutely no right to touch her like that.

"So tell me once more, Mrs Lovett..." The Beadle continued, not seeming to notice the baker's sudden change of mood. "Why is it, that a respectable woman such as yourself, would be prone to such... Abominations... As to the likes of this?"

Mrs Lovett didn't say a word. She began to picture the Beadle's lifeless body, sliding backwards down Sweeney's trapdoor, landing headfirst onto her bakehouse floor below...

"Mrs Lovett." He said in a more forceful tone now, grabbing her roughly by the hair and pulling her in closer. "I suggest you start talking... Less you want another scar to match the ones which you already got?"

If only Mr T were here... Mrs Lovett thought to herself, trying not to smile. He'd send this silly bugger on his way... Down to me bakehouse, that is...

"You find something about this funny, Mrs Lovett?" One of the police officers suddenly snapped.

Mrs Lovett shook her head, though continuing to smile in amusement at the Beadle. They began to shout at her, so she simply shut it all out.

Nice juicy meat pie he'd make... Awful lot of fat, though. She mused. Well, always good for the greasing... Waste not, want not, that's what I always say...

Toby watched in horror as the Beadle raised his cane again, this time aiming it over Mrs Lovett's head.

Despite everything, the young boy couldn't bear to see it happen... He had to speak up.

"Stop!" Toby suddenly cried out, all eyes in the room turning to him. "It ain't her fault! it was Mr T, he did it!"

The Beadle lowered his cane again, turning to Toby, a cunning smile forming across his face.

"What was that, son?" He asked, his voice dripping in false concern.

"He's a bad man, sir!" Toby continued to blurt out, feeling deeply relieved that the Beadle seemed to believe his story. "He forces her to make them pies, he does! That's how she got all them bruises, too... When she don't listen to him he gives her a flogging for it... She ain't no murderer sir, I swear on me life she ain't!"

"Well... Then I believe I am mistaken!" The Beadle cried, his voice filled with apparent shock. "In that case, the lady can go free!"

Toby's face lit up with a smile. But as he went to run to his mum, the Beadle quickly held his cane up, blocking the boy's path.

The Beadle's shocked expression then melted into a satisfied smile.

"On one condition..." He then added, turning back to Mrs Lovett with a mischievous grin. "...That she herself, admits that it was all Mr Todd's doing... And tells us exactly where it is that we should find him."

Mrs Lovett continued to glare at the Beadle. There was no way she was gonna turn in Mr T... They'd have to kill her before they got a confession from her.

The officers glanced down at Mrs Lovett in disbelief. The woman was given a chance to redeem herself, and still she remained quiet... The boy was obviously lying, she had guilty written all over her.

"I don't understand it... Why didn't she ever run to the law?" One asked in doubt. "Why did she never tell anyone? Look at her, she won't even say where this man is now, even after the blighter very near killed her!"

Toby stared down at the floor in defeat. He didn't understand it any more than they did.

He'd never really knew why it was that his mum let Mr Todd get away with all that he did... It was as if even after everything, Mr Todd always came first... Before Toby... Even before herself.

"Lock her up." The Beadle then ordered, obviously enjoying every moment of this. The police quickly rushed over to Mrs Lovett.

Toby watched in silence as they grabbed hold of his mum. She struggled against them, but it was no use.

The boy felt a strong urge to run forward, to help her escape... But he didn't.

She ain't your mum... He tried telling himself, standing his ground and watching tearfully as the police shackled Mrs Lovett's wrists. You have to do what's right...

Toby's heart ached as Mrs Lovett turned to him with pleading eyes. He quickly turned away, unable to look at her.

But you can't just let her die... A small voice spoke up in the young boy's mind. You know she needs you to protect her...

Toby tried desperately to ignore these thoughts.

She ain't nothing but a crook, you know she is... Helping out that Mr T... She don't love you like she does him...

Yet even as he told himself this, even after all he'd discovered about Mrs Lovett, Toby still felt as if his heart would break as he watched her being taken away.

Despite everything, he still loved the woman more than anything in the world.

"Now, if you should be so kind as to come with us..." The Beadle smiled to Mrs Lovett as he began to approach her.

The police officers held Mrs Lovett still as she continued to struggle, her eyes set on the Beadle with a venomous glare.

"I'm sure a pretty lady like you doesn't quite warrant for a hanging..." The Beadle smiled, placing a hand to her cheek. "I'm sure the Judge Turpin and I could help you, to come to some sort of..." He paused, his hand slowly sliding down. "Arrangement... In regard to your sentence..."

Mrs Lovett pulled away roughly before the Beadle had a chance to humiliate her any further. She'd rather be hanged than spend a night degrading herself with him and that bloody old judge.

But the Beadle Bamford simply smiled cockily, reaching for the baker again.

Mrs Lovett struggled harder against the officers' grip, but they held her still. The Beadle easily ran his hands all over her body, and they simply let him.

"Stop it!" Toby cried, trying to pull the Beadle off, but one of the officers simply kicked him to the ground.

Mrs Lovett tried desperately to break free of the Beadle, attempting to turn her face away from his as he moved in closer, but it was no use.

She could feel his hot breath across her face now as he breathed heavily in anticipation, his lips only inches from hers...

Feeling trapped and desperate, Mrs Lovett suddenly did the only thing she could think of- she kicked the Beadle as hard as she could... Right between the legs.

The Beadle let out a sharp cry of pain as he suddenly dropped to the ground, groaning to himself as he lay there in agony.

Mrs Lovett then took this opportunity to quickly break free of the police officers' grip and run.

"Stop her!" The Beadle managed to choke, weakly pointing a finger at the fleeing woman.

Mrs Lovett barely made it to the door before she felt strong hands grab a hold of her again, pulling her back towards the Beadle. She struggled against them, kicking and screaming.

The police officers then pulled out their nightsticks.

This is it... Mrs Lovett thought in despair, struggling harder and more desperately than ever. They'll kill me for sure... Send me home to Jesus, they will...

The baker suddenly heard the loud crack of wood hitting skull. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her body to go limp, her vision fade... But it didn't happen.

It wasn't her that'd been hit.

Opening her eyes, Mrs Lovett was shocked to see Toby standing there, a rolling pin in his hands. One of the police officers lay lifelessly at his feet.

"I'm sorry mum..." He whimpered, staring down in disbelief at what he'd done. "...I had to."

Mrs Lovett watched in horror as the remaining officer approached the boy. She knew there was no way a young lad like him could stand up to a full grown man, all by himself.

The officer easily snatched the rolling pin from Toby, throwing it aside and shoving him roughly to the ground.

"No! Leave him alone!" Mrs Lovett cried. "He ain't nothing but a boy!"

Yet as the officer raised his nightstick to take a swing at Toby, Mrs Lovett quickly threw her arms over his head, the chain from her shackles cutting against his neck and choking him.

Toby quickly got back to his feet. He knew the man could easily break free and hurt his mum... He had to do something.

Surely enough, the officer ducked out from under Mrs Lovett's grip and slammed her against the door. He then raised his nightstick, aiming it right between her eyes.

Mrs Lovett squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself. But instead of hitting her, the police officer simply gasped. His grip on her tightened before suddenly going limp.

Opening her eyes, Mrs Lovett saw the officer drop to the ground, the Beadle's sharp cane stabbed into his back. She stared down at the body in disbelief.

"Come on mum, let's go!"

She then felt Toby's hand in hers, pulling her out the door.

Turning back, Mrs Lovett caught a glimpse of the doctor standing in disbelief as he watched them leave, the Beadle still groaning as he lay on the ground.

Neither of them followed.

She couldn't believe it... They'd escaped.

Mrs Lovett hardly even felt the growing tightness across her chest as she ran down the streets with Toby, the cold night air whipping through their hair, triumphant smiles across their faces. They laughed together in disbelief.

They were free.

Every now and then as they'd stop to catch their breath, Toby threw his arms around Mrs Lovett and hugged her tightly, feeling deeply relieved that she was still alive.

"I love you, mum." He'd then whisper in a breathless voice.

Mrs Lovett would hug him back, telling him she was thinking the same thing.

Then they'd run some more.

They didn't know where they were going. All Mrs Lovett kept saying was that they were going to find Mr Todd.

She said everything would be alright once they found him, that all three of them would escape London together... That finally they'd be safe, be happy...

Toby smiled sweetly in agreement as she said this, though secretly he prayed they'd never come across that stupid barber ever again.

He'd managed to save her once from Mr Todd... Toby didn't know if next time he'd be so lucky.


	13. Never safe

Toby shivered from the cold. Every sound made him tense, every shadow or movement made him jump.

"Sh, love... It'll be alright." Mrs Lovett carefully put her arms around the shivering boy and held him closer against her.

She had begun to shiver too... The night was freezing cold and the stone alleyway they hid in provided no warmth whatsoever.

"I'm- I'm afraid, mum..." He whimpered, snuggling up against her. "I don't want them to take you away..."

Mrs Lovett closed her eyes sleepily as she rested her head against Toby's.

"Hush now, darling..." She whispered, gently stroking his hair. "No one's gonna find us, I promise..."

Mrs Lovett then began to sing softly to Toby as they huddled together in the darkness.

It wasn't long before her voice faded and she drifted off to sleep, but Toby didn't mind. Having his mum close was more than enough comfort for him.

Toby tried to falling asleep too, but every small noise or movement made him jump wide awake again.

He remembered this feeling from when he used to live at the workhouse... Usually they'd just be given a nice glass of gin to sleep in times like these, but Toby had nothing to occupy his mind now but the terrible memories of what he'd done only a few hours earlier.

He was a murderer. He'd killed those men.

I'm a monster, I am... Toby thought to himself guiltily. No better than Mr T...

Mrs Lovett suddenly whimpered slightly, stirring against him as she slept. Toby quickly sat up, pushing his thoughts aside for the time being.

"Mum?" He whispered in concern. "Mum, are you alright?"

Mrs Lovett didn't answer. She stirred again, wincing to herself as she whimpered softly in pain.

Toby suddenly realised what was happening... The medicine the doctor had given her was beginning to wear off.

He cursed himself for not running and grabbing that bottle of opium when he'd had the chance... They'd been so caught up in their escape that the thought of it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I'm sorry, mum..." He whispered, hugging onto her tighter. "This's all my fault, it is..."

As time went by, the opium's effects continued to fade and Mrs Lovett's pain gradually became worse.

It wasn't long before she was wide awake again, the pain becoming too much for her to sleep through. She clung tightly onto Toby, struggling to hold back tears as her body began to ache all over again.

Toby stroked her back comfortingly, not really knowing what else he could do.

Mrs Lovett felt her chest becoming tighter and tighter. She immediately regretted running so far, struggling so hard against the guards... She prayed she hadn't made anything worse than it already was.

Feeling once again the sting of everywhere Mr Todd had beaten into her, Mrs Lovett held her head in her hands, moaning softly to herself. God, it hurt so much.

Toby was scared. He'd never seen his mum like this before, and she was just getting worse and worse.

"Mum, we have to go back." He finally whispered, holding Mrs Lovett's hand protectively. "You're not well... We have to go back and get your medicine."

Mrs Lovett weakly shook her head, attempting to hide her pain from the boy.

They couldn't do that, they'd be caught for sure... She'd just have to live with the pain. She'd done it before... Should be no problem.

"I'll be fine, love." She managed to whisper, trying to keep a straight face as she spoke. "Nothing... Nothing to worry about..."

Mrs Lovett then winced again, her grip tightening on Toby.

"What is it?" He whimpered in sudden panic. "Where does it hurt?"

She shook her head. No, they couldn't go back, they'd come too far to be caught now.

"It's nothing." She said weakly, looking back up at Toby with what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Just go to sleep, darling... I'll be alright."

Almost an hour passed before Mrs Lovett finally managed to fall asleep again, though Toby could still feel her stirring against him.

Toby blinked back tears as he sat there, huddled up against his mum, his arms around her. He could still hear her whimpering softly to herself in pain as she slept.

He wondered if maybe he'd have time to run back to the house and get the medicine, then get back before she woke up again...

No... He decided. What if something were to happen to her while he was gone? It was too risky. He had to stay with her...

Yet as he sat there, Toby felt like his little heart was about to break.

This was all his fault.

It was him who'd thought it'd be so clever to go up and confront Mr Todd, to put her in danger in the first place... It was him who'd forgotten to bring her medicine, called the law... Made her run so far, right after she'd just had her ribs fixed...

I ruined everything... Toby thought bitterly to himself. It's up to me to make things better again.

Carefully, Toby removed his arms from around his mum and stood up. He knew what he had to do.

Mrs Lovett whimpered slightly from the sudden loss of contact, curling up tighter against the stone wall in an attempt to keep warm.

"I'll be back soon... I promise." He said softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

Toby then hurried down the street. He knew there wasn't any time to get to Fleet Street and back now, but the marketplace was nearby... It was nearly morning, so they'd probably be setting up now... Surely there'd be something he could get for his mum there.

Suddenly, Toby froze as he then heard a voice he never thought he'd have to hear again.

"I don't know how they got away, sir..." The Beadle said apologetically, limping slightly as he came around the corner, a taller, older man walking alongside him. "We did all that we could, but there was this boy, you see..."

"A boy." The other man interrupted, his low voice filled with doubt.

Toby quickly hid in the shadows, standing flat against one of the stone walls as they passed.

He supposed this must be that judge Mr Todd was always talking about...

"Yes, my lord..." The Beadle replied in a convincing tone. "But a fearsome boy at that... Giant, savage... It took two men just to pull him off me."

"Indeed." The Judge replied, though not seeming to believe a word of it.

He then paused, his eyes suddenly focused on something in the far distance.

"A baker, you said..." He said slowly. " Tell me Beadle, is that her?"

Toby's heart suddenly sunk. Surely enough, there was Mrs Lovett, out of hiding and wandering the streets ahead.

"Toby..." He heard her call out, her voice filled with concern. "Where are you, love?"

The Beadle squinted ahead, before turning back to the Judge with a sinister grin.

"That's her, my lord..." He smiled, his voice a mixture of pride and relief. "Mrs Lovett, her name is. You may recall her from our last little visit into Fleet Street, back when we were collecting your dear Johanna..."

"Ah, yes..." The Judge smirked in agreement, watching the woman in the distance with much interest. "Such a fiery spirit she had in her, if I recall... Shall we?"

The Beadle grinned, whipping out his cane.

"Absolutely, my lord."


	14. Redemption

Mrs Lovett ran for her life, the Beadle close behind her.

She didn't know where she was going, all she could think of was keeping far as possible ahead of the men that were chasing her.

Her chest burned with every heaving gasp for breath that she took. She prayed her legs wouldn't give way beneath her, as she heard the Beadle rapidly catching up to her.

The harder she pushed herself to go faster, the more her ribs would scream out in protest... She could feel herself slowing down.

Finally she passed the park. The sight of it gave her new hope, she knew she wasn't far from the marketplace now... If she could just make it to where all the people were, surely she'd be safe...

But that was when the Beadle finally caught up with her, tackling her to the ground. The Judge and Toby quickly rushed over, not far behind.

She wanted to throw the Beadle off, to keep on running... But she couldn't.

Her body refused to even get up off the ground, let alone engage in another hopeless struggle... Enough was enough.

Mrs Lovett lay there on her back in defeat, gasping weakly for breath as the Beadle held her firmly against the ground.

"Not so quick now, are we?" He sneered, pulling out his cane and pressing it against her forehead mockingly.

"Get off her!" Toby cried, catching up to them and leaping onto the Beadle's back, savagely attacking the man and attempting to pull him off of his mum.

The Beadle growled in frustration, grabbing the boy and roughly throwing him aside.

"I've had quite enough of you, little man..." He snapped, getting up and approaching Toby threateningly.

Toby tried scurrying away, but it was too late. The Beadle easily kicked him back to the ground.

He then began to hit the boy with his cane.

Mrs Lovett didn't even have time to scream. The Judge was on top of her in a flash, his hand covering her mouth.

She quickly turned to him, her eyes wide with terror.

In seeing her face, the Judge's smirk was suddenly replaced with a scowl of disgust.

"What have you done to her, Beadle?" He then demanded, moving back from Mrs Lovett as if repulsed by the very sight of her.

The Beadle stopped what he was doing momentarily to turn back to the Judge. Toby lay in the dirt, coughing weakly to himself.

"It wasn't my doing, sir... I assure you." The Beadle explained in an apologetic tone. "I'm afraid the man she's established with, my lord... Happened to mistreat her, to say the least."

"Unfortunate." The Judge commented, taking one last look at Mrs Lovett's beaten face before smirking once again. "Well... I suppose we'll just have to manage with what we have."

And with that, the Judge quickly forced Mrs Lovett over onto her stomach, pushing her facedown into the dirt.

He then smiled in satisfaction. Now he no longer had to look at her, she was just like the others.

Mrs Lovett began to scream, struggling against the Judge's prying fingers as he began to undo her dress.

The Beadle snickered, before turning back to Toby, hitting him again with his cane.

Mrs Lovett kicked against the Judge with all the strength she had left, trying desperately to free her arms out from beneath her... But his weight was pressing down impossibly hard against her, crushing against her already broken ribcage.

She tried again to scream for someone, anyone to help them... But it was no use.

No one was around to hear her... They were all alone.

Or so they thought.

"Was my Lucy not enough, you filthy bastard?"

Mrs Lovett turned weakly to see the blurred figure of Sweeney standing over her, a bloodsoaked razor in his hand.

The Beadle lay on the ground nearby twitching, blood gushing from his mouth and the gaping wound across his throat.

"You..." The Judge snarled, releasing Mrs Lovett and turning to face him. "...Barber."

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir..." Sweeney smiled, his voice dangerously low. "But then I suppose the face of a barber... A prisoner... Isn't particularly memorable..."

Mrs Lovett forced herself to crawl out from under the Judge, weakly dragging herself over to Toby.

She found the boy lying lifelessly in the dirt, his eyes closed.

Oh no...

"Love?" She managed to whisper as she reached him, giving him a light shake on the shoulder.

The boy didn't move at all.

"Come on, darling..." She whispered, gently shaking him again. "Open them eyes..."

Toby still didn't move. Mrs Lovett felt tears welling up in her eyes as she suddenly began to suspect the worst.

No... She prayed in despair. Please, don't let him be dead...

"Please, love..." She whispered again, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Mr T is here now, we're safe..."

She then stopped, as she suddenly heard the sound of strangled laughter coming from behind her.

Slowly raising her head, Mrs Lovett turned to see the Beadle, choking on his own blood as he laughed, his eyes on Mrs Lovett mockingly.

She glared across at him, suddenly feeling something hot and unfamiliar growing inside of her.

Never had she hated anyone in this world as much as she hated Beadle Bamford right now.

He'd killed the only son she'd ever had...

The Beadle continued to laugh, obviously not noticing the sudden look of hatred flash in Mrs Lovett's eyes as she made her way over to him.

Seeing his cane on the ground beside him, Mrs Lovett quickly took it into her hands.

And before either of them knew what they were doing, Mrs Lovett suddenly plunged the cane straight into the Beadle Bamford's chest.

The Beadle gasped in pain, but Mrs Lovett didn't stop. She stabbed into him again and again, a sudden and uncontrollable feeling of rage consuming her.

"Die!" She began to scream, stabbing into the Beadle over and over. "God in heaven, die!"

Even after he was well and truly dead, Mrs Lovett continued to brutalise the Beadle with his own cane, beating and stabbing it into everywhere that she could.

It was as if all the anger she'd kept bottled up over the years, every bad thing that had ever happened her, was now being taken out on the Beadle... And it felt good.

Sweeney didn't even hear Mrs Lovett screaming. It was as if there were no one else in the world now but him and the Judge.

Stabbing his razor into the disgusting bastard's throat, he twisted it, allowing more blood to spray everywhere as he did so.

Oh Lucy... He thought with a bitter smile. Finally, you can rest my love... My work is done...

Toby then slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he rubbed his head, the life slowly returning to his pale face.

Sitting up, the first thing he saw was Mr Todd- brutally stabbing his razor into the Judge as he finished him off, blood spraying everywhere. His face showed nothing but sadistic pleasure as he did it.

The young boy frowned at the very sight of it.

It was as if the man wasn't just killing because it was necessary... He was enjoying every moment of it too.

Toby quickly turned away. It was enough to make you sick...

He never dreamed though, that he'd then see his mum, doing the exact the same thing.

"Mum?" He whimpered in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock as he watched her savagely stabbing into the Beadle.

Seeing Toby, Mrs Lovett immediately stopped, dropping the Beadle's cane as she suddenly realised in horror what she had done.

My god... She thought to herself in disbelief. What've I done? I really have lost me marbles this time...

She turned back to Toby, wanting to explain herself, but the boy sadly lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Darling... I'm sorry..." Was all Mrs Lovett could say as she slowly approached the boy, putting her arms around him. "I thought- I thought you was dead... That he killed you... And-"

"You're just like him, mum." Toby whispered, still not looking up at her.

He knew for sure now that Mrs Lovett was just as much involved in baking the human pies as Mr Todd was. Now he'd seen it with his own eyes.

His mum was a murderer.

Sweeney turned from the Judge and slowly limped his way towards them.

He couldn't believe it...

The Judge was dead. His Lucy was avenged. And Mrs Lovett... Mrs Lovett was alive.

Mr Todd stared down at her in disbelief. It was like seeing a ghost.

He'd seen with his own eyes the very life leave from Mrs Lovett's body... And yet here she was, still breathing, still living.

He glanced down at the bloody remains of the Beadle in sudden disgust. Not at Mrs Lovett, but at himself.

What have I done to her... Sweeney thought bitterly to himself.

He knew it was he who had crushed the gentle spirit she'd once had, forcing her down the same spiraling path that he himself had travelled down, all those years ago...

But never had he realised just how far down he'd pushed her until now.

She had killed that Beadle... And she had enjoyed every second of it.

Mr Todd sat down beside Mrs Lovett, carefully putting his arm around her.

He knew how she must be feeling now... He'd felt the same way the day he had killed his first man, back when he was in prison.

Mrs Lovett didn't look up at him, she couldn't. She just continued to stare down at the ground.

Sweeney watched her guiltily. He knew he must've put this woman through hell and back in the past few months.

He opened his mouth, but could think of nothing to say that would make her feel better.

Finally, Mr Todd decided there really was only one thing that he could say.

"Mrs Lovett..." Sweeney said softly, his usually emotionless eyes now filled with a sudden remorse.

She slowly turned, looking up at him sadly.

He looked her straight in the eyes. He wanted her to know that he meant what he said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lovett. For everything."

Mrs Lovett smiled sadly.

"Thank you, love." She said quietly, before looking back down at the ground again.

Mr Todd didn't need to apologise.

She already forgave him every time.


	15. Cracked in the head

When morning came, Toby was nowhere to be seen.

Rubbing her eyes, Mrs Lovett took some time adjusting to the now painfully bright daylight. She found herself lying against Mr Todd, her head resting contently on his chest.

In any other circumstance, she would've liked nothing more than to stay like this... But Mrs Lovett had bigger issues on her mind at the moment.

Where was Toby?

Ignoring the terrible headache she was feeling, the baker quickly looked around the alleyway they were hiding in for any sign of the boy... But she couldn't see him anywhere.

Mrs Lovett then tried calling out for him, but for some reason her voice was gone. She found her chest now tighter than ever, each heaving breath she took making her ribs hurt even more than before.

She groaned, holding a hand to her aching bones. She knew straight away something was terribly wrong.

Forget it... She told herself, forcing her pain back for the time being. First find Toby... You can worry about all that later...

Mrs Lovett forced herself to slowly sit up, wincing at the sharp pain in her ribs as she did so.

"Mr T..." She then managed to whisper, weakly attempting to shake the man awake. "Mr T, wake up..."

Sweeney mumbled something in his sleep as he rolled over, turning away from Mrs Lovett.

"Mr T, please..." She whispered again, shaking him harder.

Still, Mr Todd wouldn't wake. He groaned in irritation, swatting her hands away from him.

Feeling helpless, Mrs Lovett looked back to the empty spot where the boy had last been in despair.

"Toby, love?" She whispered, straining her ears in hope of hearing anything to suggest that Toby was still nearby.

There was nothing.

Besides the light sounds of Mr Todd's breathing and the faint ringing in her ears, the alleyway was completely silent. Mrs Lovett hung her head in defeat.

She couldn't believe Toby would run away like this...

Well, do you blame him? A small voice suddenly spoke up in the back of her mind. After all you put the poor lad through... It's no wonder he's run off.

Mrs Lovett ignored these thoughts as she tried forcing herself to her feet. She had to find him... Poor lad couldn't have gotten far...

Yet Mrs Lovett hardly even got to her knees before collapsing back against the ground again.

She tried again, but every time she attempted to get up her vision would blur up even more, the alleyway spinning out of control and causing her to lose her balance, falling back to the ground again.

What's wrong with me? She thought in sudden worry, attempting to force herself up again, only to collapse back against the ground, gasping weakly for breath. She felt like something inside of her was about break if she were to push herself any harder.

Mrs Lovett lay there for a while, wincing as her headache continued to worsen, her injuries making it harder and harder to breathe. She knew something was seriously wrong with her...

She couldn't help but feel scared. He'd really hurt her this time... She'd never ached this badly before, her bones felt so weak that even the shackles around her wrists seemed to hold her down.

Lying there, Mrs Lovett knew if Toby were here he would've helped her, he would've worried about her and checked over her injuries...

Mrs Lovett sighed sadly to herself. She couldn't believe he was actually gone... But she couldn't help but also believe that it was all her fault.

The whole time Sweeney had been abusing her, she'd only ever thought of herself... Of her own safety...

It wasn't until now that she realised the whole ordeal must've been affecting Toby just as badly, if not worse.

Even though he was never physically hurt anywhere near the extent that she was, Mrs Lovett knew it must've been terribly traumatic for a child that young to witness all that he did.

And then for him to discover the pies, the murders... It must have been all too much for him.

Mrs Lovett stared down at the ground sadly, desperate to hold back tears. All the boy had ever wanted to do was to help her... And she had just pushed him away every time.

And now he was gone.

Feeling a tear run down her cheek, Mrs Lovett quickly wiped it away.

Stop crying, silly woman... She told herself bitterly, wiping her eyes again as more tears fell from them. You don't want Mr T waking up to see you all like this, now do you?

Mrs Lovett tried desperately hold back her emotions, but she just couldn't help it... It seemed like all the demons in this world were just out to get her... She was so sick of it all.

Groaning and holding her head in her hands, Mrs Lovett suddenly felt her headache begin to get even worse. White and black spots began to flicker across her vision as it blurred even more.

What was happening to her?

Mrs Lovett glared across at Mr Todd, feeling strangely angry at the man. It was his fault Toby was gone, his fault her head hurt so much... His fault for everything!

She then quickly shook the feelings off. What was coming over her? She never usually got this angry...

Yet the anger was still there. The stronger it got, the weaker her surroundings became.

She suddenly felt lightheaded... Sick... Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

Mrs Lovett gagged as she felt that all too familiar feeling rise in her stomach again.

She tried to stop it, but before she knew it her body began to violently empty the contents of her stomach, splattering it all out onto the pavement in front of her.

She felt hot tears begin to run down her cheeks as she threw up, feeling ashamed that Mr Todd was there to see her in such a state.

"It's alright, Mrs Lovett..." She heard him mumble, sitting up from his sleep and rubbing her back soothingly, as she continued to heave up more bloody vomit. "You'll feel better afterwards..."

Mr Todd lied.

She felt just as bad afterwards, if not worse.

"I'm gonna die, Mr T..." She managed to choke, shaking slightly as she stared down at the bloody mess she'd made on the pavement.

Sweeney put his arms around Mrs Lovett and pulled her towards him, holding her comfortingly in his arms. What was the stupid woman on about? She'd be fine... Just a bit tired is all, he supposed.

"Just get some more sleep." He muttered, closing his own eyes too. "Once it's dark we'll go to the docks, meet Anthony... Then we'll leave this godforsaken pit once and for all."

Mrs Lovett nodded reluctantly, but still she couldn't sleep.

"First I want to go look for Toby." She finally spoke up, forcing herself to sit back up again. "Poor lad mustn't have gotten far... Who knows, maybe he ran off back to that dreadful workhouse... If we just-"

"Mrs Lovett..." Sweeney suddenly interrupted, sitting up and looking at her in disbelief. "Toby went to the marketplace to get you some medicine... He told you that before he left."

Mrs Lovett stared back in bewilderment. Surely she would've remembered something like that?

No, she must've just been half asleep when he said it, is all... Toby must've simply forgotten to tell her...

"Well..." She smiled weakly. "Here was me worrying the poor bugger'd run off on us... I do wish he'd been more clear about it... Had me worried sick, he did."

Sweeney continued to stare back at Mrs Lovett strangely. He knew straight away something wasn't right.

"Mrs Lovett," He began slowly, looking intently into her dark eyes with concern. "You had quite the conversation with the boy before he left... Half an hour at least. Can you not remember it?"

Mrs Lovett blinked to herself, suddenly realising she had no recollection of anything that'd happened since they'd left the park... In fact, she barely remembered even leaving it.

She looked back up at Mr Todd, her eyes now wide with fear.

Maybe she had passed out? But he'd said she'd been talking to Toby... Then why did she remember none of it?

Sweeney watched her in concern, putting a hand to her forehead. She didn't have a temperature... She wasn't sick...

Whatever this was, Mr Todd knew he must've been the one who'd caused it.

"Do remember how you got that?" He then asked in a soft voice, carefully brushing his fingers over the bloody patch of bandages across the side of her head.

Mrs Lovett put a hand to it, suddenly discovering a large, painful bump under her fingers that she didn't even remember having. She quickly looked up at Sweeney again, her big eyes filled with worry.

She couldn't remember a thing.


	16. Barking mad

"What's your name?" Mr Todd asked, slowly and carefully peeling the bandages from Mrs Lovett's head.

"Nellie Lovett." She replied, wincing slightly as his fingers accidentally brushed over her injury again.

"And your husband?"

Mrs Lovett sighed, obviously getting tired of this.

"Albert Lovett... Mr T, is this really necessary? Me head is fine, it is!"

"Stay still." He scolded her, as she began to fidget again. "What day is it today?"

"I don't know... Tuesday." She replied in a slightly irritated tone, before suddenly gasping. "Toby! How long is he been gone for now? ...Wait here, Mr T- I'm gonna go find him..."

"You stay here." Sweeney growled in frustration, holding her still again.

Despite how fine Mrs Lovett believed her head to be, Sweeney knew for a fact that she'd answered almost half of his questions wrong.

Finally removing the last of her bandages, Mr Todd carefully looked over Mrs Lovett's injury with a frown.

What the hell did I do to her? He thought guiltily as he discovered the large, swollen split across the side of her head. Dried blood was slicked all through her hair, while fresh rubies continued to leak out.

Sweeney gently traced his finger over the injury, only to have Mrs Lovett gasp in pain.

"Sorry..." He said softly, withdrawing his hand before asking. "You don't remember at all how you got this?"

Mrs Lovett shook her head, then stopped as doing this made her head hurt even more.

"Do you?" She then asked quietly.

"No." He replied with a sigh, watching in concern as she began to rub her eyes again. She'd been doing this for a while now.

Sweeney put a hand under her chin, gently tilting her head up to face him. He looked her hard in the eyes, noticing the fact that her pupils didn't seem to match in size anymore.

God, this is worse than I thought...

"Can you see alright, Mrs Lovett?" He asked in concern. "You need to tell me if it's blurry, even a little."

Mrs Lovett blinked in confusion. She often got blurred vision after being beaten, though it had never lasted this long before, she'll admit... But still, she didn't think of it as anything odd.

It'd clear up soon, it always did...

"It's fine." She lied easily. "Was just rubbing the sleep from me eyes, is all."

Sweeney frowned, unable to tell if she was lying or not.

"Do you hear any ringing in your ears?" He asked instead, whilst slowly moving his finger from left to right in front of her, watching in concern as her eyes seemed to have trouble following it properly.

"No." She lied again.

She knew these questions were probably for her own good, but Mrs Lovett didn't see the point in making a big deal over nothing... She felt fine.

Mr Todd sighed in frustration. He could tell straight away she was lying, and began to wonder if he could trust any of her answers. The damn woman was being so stubborn, she was willing to let pride get in the way of her own well-being.

Sweeney knew whatever this was, it was serious.

The woman needed a doctor, or at least to visit a hospital... But Sweeney knew that if they dared leave from their hiding place, the law would catch them the second they walked through those hospital doors.

Sweeney sighed. She deserved to know the truth of it all... He had caused her serious damage this time, and now there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Mrs Lovett..." Mr Todd began slowly, having difficulty in finding the right words to use for such a delicate situation. "I think I may have... I think this head injury is a lot more serious than we first thought. You may not remember a lot of things from now on..."

Mrs Lovett stared up at him with a look of disbelief. What was the silly man on about... Surely she wasn't going to be like this forever?

"But, if you give your head time to clear up... Hopefully... It will get better." He continued, carefully reaching forward to reapply her bandages, a horrible feeling of guilt swimming around in the pit of his stomach as he spoke. "And I promise I'll do what I can to help, but it's going to take time... You have to be very careful not to bump your head while it's still recovering either, do you understand?"

Sweeney glanced back at her again, watching as she silently took in all that he said, finally nodding sadly as she accepted her fate.

She'd gone mad... Her mind was broken...

Mrs Lovett stared down at the ground. She'd never felt so devastated in her entire life.

If there was one thing that she had prided herself in, it was her sharp mind and quick wits. She was an extremely clever woman... And in one stupid night Mr Todd had gone and completely knocked these things out of her.

And she was so damned cracked in the head that she couldn't even remember the last thing she'd said to Toby... The poor lad had taken off and she hadn't even realised he'd been gone. What if something were to happen to him?

Mrs Lovett felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of this. She quickly turned away from Mr Todd in an attempt to hide them, hating herself for being so pathetic.

"Are you alright?" She heard Sweeney ask in concern.

Quickly wiping her eyes, Mrs Lovett nodded her head.

"Fine..." She replied weakly, though still not looking up at him. "Just a bit worried, is all... About Toby... How long is he been gone now?"

Sweeney felt a wave of guilt suddenly wash over him. He'd forgotten all about the boy.

He must've been gone for almost an hour now... Far too long for just a simple trip to the marketplace.

"It hasn't been long." Sweeney lied, not wanting to upset her any further. "He should be back soon."

Mrs Lovett frowned at this, as if trying to concentrate hard on something... But eventually she gave up, reluctantly accepting Sweeney's answer.

"Well... That's alright then." She said with a sigh. "Seemed like it'd been longer, is all..."

Sweeney didn't reply. He silently prayed that the boy hadn't done anything stupid, like getting himself caught... He knew the silly woman would only blame herself if something were ever to happen to him.

After a long silence, Mrs Lovett finally smiled sadly to herself, looking back up at Mr Todd again.

"I've gone barking mad... Haven't I, Mr T?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Sweeney didn't reply. He didn't know what he should say to something like that.

Mrs Lovett stared back down to the ground sadly. Mr Todd watched her, wishing there were something he could say that would comfort her, but could think of nothing.

There was another long silence before finally Mrs Lovett spoke again, her voice now quieter than ever.

"...I ain't gonna get any better, am I?"

Sweeney looked back at her, his eyes suddenly filled with remorse.

"You don't know that."

Mrs Lovett nodded sadly, her eyes still on the ground. She didn't say anything for a while after that.

Sweeney considered putting an arm around the woman to comfort her, but decided against it. He didn't want to complicate her feelings for him any more than they already were.

"Not a word about all this to Toby, then." Mrs Lovett finally decided with a sigh. "Poor lad's worried enough as it is... I don't want him knowing I've lost me marbles too, along with everything."

Sweeney frowned in disagreement.

"Does it really matter what the boy thinks?" He tried to argue.

"Please..." Mrs Lovett said quietly, staring up at him with big, determined eyes. "He doesn't need to know."

Mr Todd sighed in defeat. He owed it to Mrs Lovett to keep her secret, no matter how stupid it seemed.

"Fine." He muttered, watching as she gave him a small smile of gratitude. "But only if you get some more sleep... I need you feeling better tonight for when we escape."

Mrs Lovett nodded in agreement, slowly lying back down against the cold stone ground, placing her hands beneath her head. She was far too exhausted to find this at all uncomfortable anymore.

"Wake me when Toby gets back, though..." She mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes. "I want to know he's safe..."

Mr Todd sighed guiltily to himself.

"I will, Mrs Lovett."

Sweeney then sat there as Mrs Lovett slept, waiting patiently for Toby to return again...

He didn't.

The boy had been gone for quite some time now.

Yet just as Sweeney was beginning to doubt if he was even going to come back, a sudden uproar of shouts and thunderous footsteps quickly took his mind off the matter.

"Kill the murderer!"

Mrs Lovett stirred in her sleep, before slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes and looking around in confusion.

"What was that?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing." He reassured her, getting her to lie back down again. "Was just the boy... Go back to sleep."

Mrs Lovett nodded absently, too tired to argue. Closing her eyes, she quickly became silent again.

Sweeney glanced down at her with a look of worry, before staring back out into the streets again.

"We want justice!"

There was no way they could outrun this- Sweeney had a broken leg and Mrs Lovett was in no state for doing anything at the moment.

Mr Todd didn't know what they should do, he could only pray that they wouldn't be found.

But as they hid, the sounds of the angry mob continued to approach.


	17. Wanted

Toby reached the marketplace to discover it alive with discussion about the night before.

It almost reminded him of his days back at the pie shop, when he'd hear the customers gossiping about his mum while they thought he wasn't listening.

Only back then they were only curious about her injuries... This time it sounded as if they were ready to inure her themselves.

"Did you hear about Mrs Lovett?" He overheard one group of townspeople discussing as he passed. "Killed the Judge and Beadle last night, she did... Apparently they were trying to shut down her business."

"If you call what they were doing business! Her and that dreadful barber... I always knew they were no good."

Toby walked a little faster, attempting to avoid hearing all the bad things being said about his mum, but it seemed like everywhere he went, everyone was talking about the same thing.

"It's just disgusting. I'm telling you... Some people have no shame."

"I always knew there was something not quite right about that woman... And the man she was living with, well he was quite the piece of work himself."

"This world needs justice... I hope they hang the both of them."

Toby continued to hurry through the crowds in search of the medical stall. He wanted to just get what he came for and go... He didn't feel comfortable being here with everyone so suspicious of them.

He knew it was only a matter of time before someone recognised him. He had to get away from everyone quickly as possible...

Not looking where he was going, Toby suddenly tripped and fell.

He slowly sat up again, wincing as he rubbed his freshly grazed elbows, to suddenly discover a crumpled poster on the ground beside him.

Picking it up, he realised in horror that it was a poster warranting the arrest of him, Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett.

'Mass murderers Nellie Lovett, Sweeney Todd and Tobias Ragg - Wanted, dead or alive.'

Toby gulped nervously, staring down at the fairly accurate picture it had printed of them. He then glanced quickly over his shoulders, suddenly getting the feeling that everyone was watching him.

Feeling fear begin to set in, Toby quickly jumped back to his feet, this time running through the markets.

His young mind was suddenly swimming with horrible images of himself, his mum and Mr Todd swinging lifelessly by their necks at the gallows, crows pecking away at their rotting corpses.

Finally Toby reached the apothecary stall. He barely looked up at the merchant as he quickly grabbed the bottle of opium, fumbling nervously with the money as he handed it over.

He continuously shot quick side glances at the people around him, his heart skipping a beat every time he recognised one of his old customers. They'd look over at Toby and he'd quickly turn away, praying to god they hadn't recognised him.

Toby quickly slipped the bottle into his pocket, edging away from the stall again, taking quick glances around him to make sure no one was watching.

Unfortunately for him, this suspicious body language only brought even more attention to himself.

Seeing the young boy hurrying away from the stall, the police officer nearby couldn't help but assume the worst.

"Hold up there, lad..." He said sternly, grabbing onto Toby's arm as he passed. "Let's see what you got there..."

Toby felt himself begin to panic. Oh god... They'd caught him!

"I-I was just getting some medicine for me mum..." He said in a frightened voice, trying not to look up and reveal his face. "She's really sick sir, and-"

The officer interrupted him with a sudden laugh of disbelief.

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that old story..." He muttered, pulling Toby in closer by the scruff of the neck. "Now let's empty them pockets, shall we?"

A small crowd began to gather around to watch the young pick-pocket being caught... This was always good for a laugh.

Toby was absolutely terrified. He recognised several of the faces in the crowd, it was only a matter of time before they recognised him.

He had to get away!

"Hold up there, boy..." The officer said, holding Toby still as he tried desperately to make a run for it, struggling against the officer's grip. "Just hand over whatever it is that you took..."

"No!" Toby finally cried, twisting and squirming against him. "She needs it- Let me go!"

The crowd watched in amusement, some even began to laugh.

No one had yet recognised him as the accomplice of the two most wanted people in London... No one that is, except for one person.

"There he is!" The beggar woman suddenly cried, feebly making her way towards the crowd, pointing madly at Toby. "Evil is there! The devil's son, he is!"

Toby turned in despair to the beggar woman. She stared back at him from beneath her tattered bonnet, her eyes now gleaming with madness.

"See him, sir!" She continued to shriek, grabbing onto the front of the nearest man's coat. "The witch's son, he is! Beware him, sir!"

The man swatted the old woman's hands away in disgust, but her cries did not go unnoticed to many people in the crowd.

"She's right!" One woman finally cried, after having taken a good hard look at Toby's face. "...That's Mrs Lovett's boy, that is!"

The crowd then began to shout as more and more people began to recognise Toby, their once amused faces now twisting into cruel expressions of hatred and fury.

Toby stared back at them, his young face filled with terror... He'd never been so afraid in his entire life.

"Get him!" One man finally shouted, answered by an uproar of agreement from the crowd. "Kill the murderer!"

Pure fear gave Toby a sudden strength in which he didn't know he had.

Before he knew it, he'd managed to break free of the police officer's grip and was bolting through the marketplace, the angry mob not far behind him.

He could hear his heart pounding in his head as he raced through the crowd, running faster than he'd ever ran in his life, gasping desperately for breath. He could hear the townspeople shouting from behind him.

"Stop him!"

"He killed my husband!"

"He's a murderer!"

Toby rounded the corner, heading off down the street.

Tears of terror streaked down his face as he ran, barely missing a couple carriages as they passed, the horses rearing up onto their hind legs as they struggled to stop in time.

"Bloody boy!" He heard an angry driver yell after him. "Gonna get yerself killed, you is!"

Toby's chest burned as he ran, his legs ached. But the crowd wouldn't give up... The mob was now bigger and louder than ever, the townspeople determined to gain revenge on the one responsible for the deaths of their loved ones.

As he passed a large grey building, Toby quickly recognised it to be his old workhouse.

Hearing all the commotion, the children came running outside to stand at the gates, their hands snaked around the dark iron bars as they watched Toby run. Their young faces showed no signs of pity whatsoever.

They had all heard about what had become of Tobias Ragg, the murderer.

"Better run fast, Tobias!" One boy called mockingly, taking a rock from the ground and throwing it at Toby as he passed.

The other children cheered as the rock hit him, reaching down to grab their own ammunition. Long gone were the days when they had once called him their friend.

Toby winced as he felt more sticks and stones being hurled at him by the workhouse children.

Distracted by the sudden attack from his old friends, Toby's foot caught on a crack in the road and he tripped, tumbling roughly to the ground. He heard the children laughing as he hit the pavement with a thud.

Toby began to cry in despair. He had to escape, he had to...

Fear pushing him on, Toby was back to his feet within a second, sprinting faster than ever, feeling the crowd rapidly gaining on him.

Yet as he rounded another corner, Toby suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grab him around the waist and roughly pull him from his feet.

It was over... He'd been caught.

Toby struggled desperately, crying out for his mum, for anyone to help him... But one of the hands quickly covered his mouth.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting in terror for the onslaught of attacks from the angry mob...

But it didn't happen.

"Sh... You're alright now..." Toby suddenly heard a familiar voice whisper.

Slowly opening his eyes, the boy found himself being pulled through a small alleyway, the mob still racing off down the street in the distance.

Toby looked up to recognise the person holding him to be Mr Todd, a concerned expression across his face as he continued to pull the boy along to safety.

He couldn't believe it... He was alive.

Mr Todd had saved his life.

Relaxing slightly, Toby allowed Sweeney to lead him through the alleyway, for the first time in his life putting his complete and absolute trust into the man.

"Is he alright?" He suddenly heard another person ask.

Toby turned to then see Mrs Lovett, leaning weakly against one of the stone walls and watching in concern as they slowly approached her.

"He's alright now." Sweeney replied, letting the boy go so he could run up to his mum.

Toby quickly threw his arms around Mrs Lovett and buried his face against her, his chest still heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Oh mum... I'm so sorry for what I said before!" He began to sob between breaths, holding tightly onto her. "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Sh, it's alright, darling..." Mrs Lovett whispered, stroking his back gently as she hugged him back. "You're safe now, that's all that matters..."

Toby continued to sob quietly as he hugged onto Mrs Lovett, feeling her warm chest rise and fall against him, closing his eyes as he listened to her steady heartbeat. He never wanted to let her go ever again.

Mrs Lovett looked back up at Mr Todd questioningly.

Sweeney nodded once in confirmation. They'd gotten the boy... It was time.

He limped ahead, while Mrs Lovett stayed behind for a moment to explain to Toby what was to happen now.

"Darling... Listen to me," She said softly, holding the boy back from her and looking him in the eyes. "We're going to leave now. Mr T has a friend, a sailor... He's gonna help get us out of here... But this is very important- You must listen to everything that Mr Todd tells us, alright? You have to trust him."

Toby nodded, shakily wiping his eyes before hugging onto his mum again. He'd do anything for her.

"I love you, mum..." He whimpered quietly. "And I... I don't care what you did... With the pies, I mean."

"Hush love, that's all in the past now." She smiled, gently wiping a tear from the boy's cheek. "Now, let's just worry about getting out of here without them mobs seeing us..."

Toby nodded again, carefully putting Mrs Lovett's arm around his small shoulders, taking her weight against him as they made their way down the alleyway.

As they walked, Toby silently made a promise to himself, never to let anything come between him and his mum ever again.

From now on, he would always protect her... No matter what.


	18. Hard to trust

They'd been walking for almost an hour now.

Mrs Lovett tripped again. Toby grabbed onto her tightly, holding her steady as they continued to trail along behind Mr Todd.

Toby was a small boy, but was strong enough to take his mum's weight against him without falling to the ground himself.

"Come on, mum..." He urged her, helping her back to her feet again. "We're almost there now..."

Mrs Lovett continued to force herself along, her eyes on the ground as she clung desperately to Toby for support.

She didn't know how much more of this walking her poor bones could take...

Toby could hear her strained and ragged breathing, feel her chest heaving unevenly against him as they walked... He knew something wasn't right, they were pushing her too hard...

But he also knew that they had to keep going.

Each second they wasted the sun got a little brighter, and even as they kept to the back streets and alleyways, they were only barely avoiding people as they made their way across town.

Every now and then they'd have to stop and quickly hide, just as another angry mob passed round the corner, crying out savagely for their blood.

Mrs Lovett stopped to lean against the wall again, coughing roughly as her breathing became heavier. Toby waited patiently beside her, his hand on her back comfortingly.

He knew he should still be mad at Mrs Lovett, but Toby couldn't help but worry about her... He didn't know what it was, but even after everything, he still couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her.

Toby sighed. He realised now why Mrs Lovett put up with Mr Todd all the time... Toby felt exactly the same thing towards her.

No matter what the woman did, Toby knew he would always love her, no matter what.

Mrs Lovett leaned heavily against the wall. She suddenly felt so lightheaded, so tired... Everything was spinning...

Before she knew it, Mrs Lovett had slid down the wall and collapsed against the ground. She lay down onto her back and closed her eyes, her chest heaving weakly for breath.

"Mr Todd!" Toby called after him. Sweeney reluctantly stopped, turning to see what the problem was. "We need to stop again."

Sweeney sighed, slowly making his way back to them. He did feel pity for the woman, he really did... But there was no denying she was definitely slowing them down.

He cursed having a broken leg, otherwise he would've carried Mrs Lovett himself.

"Is she alright?" He asked as he reached them, glancing down at Mrs Lovett in concern.

"It's getting worse..." Toby said softly, crouching down and attempting to wake her again. "We have to get a doctor."

Sweeney sighed. He knew the boy was right, but also knew that venturing back into town to get any help would basically guarantee their capture, especially now the townspeople were also after them.

If they could just escape London first, surely he could get her a doctor then... The only problem was if Mrs Lovett could last that long or not.

Sweeney bent down slightly, placing a hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

Mrs Lovett weakly raised her head to look up at him, looking dazed and disorientated.

"Where... Where are we..." She managed to mumble.

"Mrs Lovett, we're almost at the docks now." Sweeney replied quietly, watching her in concern. "I need you to hold on for just a little longer... Can you do that?"

She weakly nodded her head, wincing as she forced herself to sit up again.

"Please, why can't we give her some medicine now?" Toby insisted, holding his mum steady as he helped her back to her feet. "She needs it!"

"No." Sweeney replied, turning and continuing on his way.

Sweeney knew a powerful drug like opium would probably knock Mrs Lovett out in her condition... And there was no way they could possibly carry her across town if she were unconcious.

He also worried that the drug may somehow worsen her head condition. He knew there can be many nasty side affects associated with opium, especially if they gave her too much...

Mr Todd decided he would rather wait till he got a doctor's opinion first, before he started pumping the woman's body with dangerous drugs. He didn't want to risk causing her any permanent damage.

"We're here now, at least." Sweeney finally announced, glancing behind him at Toby. "See those boxes? Go sit Mrs Lovett down and wait for me over there... I'll be right back."

Toby nodded obediently, carefully walking his mum over to pile of wooden crates by the docks and setting her down.

Collapsing against them, Mrs Lovett lay down in exhaustion and closed her eyes, her chest still heaving as she winced to herself in pain.

Mr Todd then paused, turning back to Toby momentarily.

"And you are not to give her anything until I get back, do you understand?" He added, his voice sounding forceful.

Toby nodded, though he didn't agree at all.

"Yes, sir..." He replied quietly. "But if she gets really bad... Do you mind if I-"

"If it is bad- Then just a few drops." Sweeney replied, "But only in emergencies. You can not give her too much, this is very important... I'm trusting you, boy."

Toby nodded in agreement, watching as Sweeney then turned and continuing on his way.

He then went and sat beside Mrs Lovett. He could feel her stirring against him as she slept, still moaning softly to herself in pain.

Toby watched her guiltily, wishing there was something he could do to help... But Mr Todd had said not to give her any opium.

Mrs Lovett continued to makes sounds of discomfort as she slept. Toby was having a hard time ignoring it. He hated knowing she was in pain when he could easily make her feel better again.

What's Mr T's problem, anyways? Toby thought angrily to himself as he waited. Why ain't she allowed to have any medicine?

Toby had gone to so much trouble to get that opium for her, and now she wasn't even allowed to have any.

She needs it... Maybe Mr Todd just wants her to suffer.

His young mind could see nothing wrong with giving her the medicine. He couldn't understand how something that made people feel better could ever be bad.

Finally, Toby decided he had to do what he knew was best.

Looking around, Toby made sure Sweeney was nowhere to be seen before he turned to Mrs Lovett.

"Mum." He said softly, gently waking her from her sleep.

Mrs Lovett frowned, groaning quietly before finally opening her eyes.

"What... What's wrong, love?" She mumbled as she sat back up, rubbing her eyes before staring down at the bottle of opium the boy was holding in front of her. "What's this?"

Toby then placed the bottle into her hands, sitting beside her and encouraging her to drink.

He didn't know any better.

"I don't like seeing you all hurt..." Toby said quietly, looking up at her with hopeful brown eyes.

Mrs Lovett stared down at the bottle in her hands with a look of confusion.

"It's medicine." He explained, quickly unscrewing the lid for her. "I want you to drink it all."


	19. Overdose

"Thank you, love..." Mrs Lovett sighed.

Nothing that lad wouldn't do for me, she thought fondly to herself, ruffling up the boy's hair with a grateful smile.

Mrs Lovett then brought the bottle up to her lips, still wincing as her bones continued to ache.

Thank god... She thought to herself as she began to drink. Seems like the fates is favouring me at last...

Mrs Lovett gulped the opium down gratefully, ignoring the the bitter taste it had as it went down.

The more her ribs would hurt, the more she would drink. Her head was aching, but as she continued to drink the pain eventually faded, becoming numb and distant.

She sighed in relief at the refreshing detachment she began to feel from everything. God, it felt good...

"Do you feel any better?" Toby asked with a hopeful smile.

Mrs Lovett smiled back and nodded.

"Much better, darling."

Toby watched as his mum continue to drink, feeling glad to have helped her. He didn't like seeing her in pain, and she looked so much happier now- so calm and oblivious to everything...

Maybe Mr Todd had been wrong all along... Turns out he didn't always know what's best.

Placing the bottle down momentarily to catch her breath, Mrs Lovett finally felt the opium really begin to take its effect on her.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so good anymore.

Everything was going numb... It was as if she were slowly sinking down into the crates she sat on, everything around her moving in slow motion...

The world began to feel so distant, her head becoming heavy...

"You alright, mum?" Toby asked.

Mrs Lovett opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Strange, she didn't even remember closing them.

She then took a breath, wondering how long it'd been since she'd stopped breathing.

It was strange... For some reason she kept forgetting that she even needed to breathe... Her body no longer seemed to crave for it.

It was as if nothing mattered anymore, she felt almost as if she could live on nothing at all...

"Mum!"

Toby's voice was so distant now...

Slowly, she took another breath, then exhaled again.

Where does all that air go... She wondered in amusement to herself, smiling absently to no one.

"Are you alright?"

Mrs Lovett nodded absently to Toby, taking another deep breath. She then slowly brought the bottle back to her lips again, though missing her mouth and spilling it all down her front.

She stared down at the spill for a while, before slowly turning back up to Toby, her eyes looking tired and unfocused. She looked as if she were miles away.

Toby quickly took the bottle from her in concern.

"Mum..." He then said in a quiet, frightened voice. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She continued to stare blankly, before finally realising the boy had asked her a question.

"...What?"

Toby watched her, feeling extremely worried. He'd never seen her like this before...

"Yeah... Fine..."

He knew she should've only have taken enough to ease her pain, but Toby hadn't had the heart to take the bottle from her.

If it were too much she would've stopped drinking, wouldn't she?

He couldn't understand why she was acting so strangely... It was only medicine, wasn't that supposed to make her better?

Seeing the blurred outlines of the opium bottle, Mrs Lovett slowly reached out for it.

Toby easily moved it out of her way, clutching the bottle to his chest protectively.

"Mum, it's too much..." He pleaded, as Mrs Lovett continued to reach forward for it stubbornly. "It's making you sick..."

"I need it, love..." She insisted in an almost incoherent mumble, feeling her vision blurring up even more, her head feeling strangely light. "You don't know how this... Feels..."

Her voice suddenly trailed off, her mind feeling cloudy and disorientated.

She leaned forward again, and before Toby had time to even think of catching her, Mrs Lovett suddenly tumbled forward off the wooden crate and landed onto the ground below.

Toby's heart almost stopped as he heard her head hit the stone road with an unmistakenable crack.

"Mum!" Toby cried, his voice sounding terrified. "Mum! Are you alright?"

She wasn't moving.

He quickly dropped to the ground beside Mrs Lovett, gently rolling her onto her back and putting a hand to her cheek.

Oh god, what had he done...

Blood slowly trickled down her face from the fresh split across her forehead.

Toby felt tears well up in his eyes at the very sight of it.

It felt like his entire world had suddenly stopped. Toby felt sick in his stomach as he stared down at his mum.

Mrs Lovett looked up at him weakly, her eyes seeming dazed and unfocused.

It should've hurt... But it didn't.

She couldn't feel a thing. Though her head felt... Strange.

Mrs Lovett tried saying something to Toby, but nothing came out. She had an unfamiliar, metallic taste in her mouth and her body felt as if it were tingling all over.

"Speak to me, please..." Toby whimpered, his voice shaky with desperation.

Mrs Lovett continued to stare up at him blankly. She didn't respond at all.

Toby felt like a murderer.

Mr Todd had told him not to let Mrs Lovett bump her head again... Not to give her too much medicine... And he'd gone and disobeyed him.

Now he'd made things worse than ever.

Toby felt Mrs Lovett's body become tense, though he didn't know why.

Her mouth was twitching continuously, though her face still remained blank and lifeless.

He stared down at her in terror. What was happening to her?

Her eyes seemed blank and distant now. He felt her body twitching beneath him, her arms and legs quivering.

"Mum? What's wrong?" He whimpered in horror, watching as blood began to slowly leak from her nose, her body continuing to twitch involuntarily.

Toby whimpered helplessly, feeling absolutely terrified. He had no idea what was happening to her.

Was she dying? He had to do something!

Toby instinctively grabbed a hold of Mrs Lovett's body, attempting to hold her still as she writhed about beneath his grip.

"Stop it... Please..." Toby sobbed desperately.

She was scaring him. He'd never seen anything like this before, not even at the workhouse... It was as if she were possessed by some sort of demon.

Toby blinked back tears as he watched as his mum continued to twitch uncontrollably, the colour draining from her face and her lips slowly turning blue from lack of air.

Why wasn't she breathing? Toby thought to himself in horror. What had he done to her?

"Move."

Toby suddenly heard the low voice of Sweeney from behind him.

He quickly obeyed, jumping back from Mrs Lovett's still shaking form.

Sweeney quickly took off his jacket, slipping it under Mrs Lovett's head to prevent her from hitting it against the pavement any further, her muscles continuing to twitch and spasm involuntarily.

He then carefully turned her over onto her side, speaking soft, comforting words to her as he wiped the sweat and blood from her forehead.

He stayed close to her, but didn't hold her down like the boy had done. Sweeney knew that would only make things worse, especially with her broken ribs.

Toby stood over them, watching in terror, having no idea in the world what was happening.

All he knew was that something terrible was happening to his mum... And he was the one who had caused it.

Once the seizure was over, Sweeney placed a hand firmly against Mrs Lovett's back, shaking it lightly.

She wasn't breathing at all. Her face was pale and lifeless, her eyes closed.

"Come on..." Sweeney said softly, shaking her a little harder this time. "Breathe."

He wasn't going to lose her, not again...

Toby watched anxiously. What was wrong with her? He asked himself in panic. Had he killed her?

Sweeney smacked his hand hard against Mrs Lovett's back, causing her to finally inhale again.

She coughed roughly before finally taking in sharp, choking gasps for breath, the colour slowly returning back to her face.

Toby couldn't help but sigh in relief. He glanced up at Mr Todd and smiled gratefully.

Sweeney didn't smile back. He lowered his gaze back down to Mrs Lovett, continuing to shake her, encouraging her to keep on breathing.

After a while of doing this, Mrs Lovett finally vomited.

Sweeney sighed in relief. This was a good sign- her body was now rejecting the drugs.

He carefully held her head above the ground as she began heaving up bloody opium and stomach acid. He kept her facing downwards so that she wouldn't choke herself.

"That's it... You're alright now..." He said softly, brushing his hand over her forehead to gently hold her hair out of her face.

He knew it was important that she got all of the poison out of her system now... God knows how much drugs that damn boy had given her.

Once Mrs Lovett had finished vomiting, Sweeney gently lay her back down onto her side again.

"How much did she have?" He finally asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

Toby stared down at the ground guiltily.

"I... I don't know... I just let her-"

"How much did she have?!" Sweeney repeated, turning to face the boy now, his voice much louder and more forceful this time.

Toby lowered his eyes to the ground again, handing the now almost empty bottle of opium over to Sweeney.

He snatched it from the boy in irritation.

"I said only a few drops!" He then snapped, shoving the bottle back into his hands. "You could've bloody well killed her!"

Toby blinked back tears as he continued to stare down at the ground, feeling deeply ashamed of himself.

"I... She was hurting... I just wanted..." Toby struggled to choke his words out, wiping his nose as more tears began to well up in his eyes.

Mr Todd ignored the boy's babbling, diverting his attention instead back to Mrs Lovett. She was breathing in quick, shallow gasps now, her eyes still shut and her body trembling.

Sweeney knew this would definitely destroy any chances she had of getting a full recovery... She was lucky enough to have even survived.

He shot Toby a venomous glare.

"You stupid boy!" Sweeney snapped bitterly. "I said to be careful! I was trusting you with her life and you almost killed her!"

Toby continued to stare down at the ground in shame, sobbing his little heart out. He felt like the whole world was about to end.

He'd never felt so horrible about anything in his entire life.

"...Will she be alright?" Toby finally managed to whimper, looking up at Sweeney hopefully.

He braced himself for Mr Todd to shout at him again... To jump up and beat him, maybe even slit his throat...

But Sweeney didn't even bother to look up.

As he spoke, his voice was now strangely quiet.

"No." Mr Todd finally replied flatly.

Physically she would get better again, but Sweeney knew her memory was gone for good now... He only prayed that nothing else was affected by the fall.

He could hear the boy sobbing harder than ever now, but did nothing to comfort him.

Instead he stayed with Mrs Lovett, his fingers brushing lightly over the new bump on her head, cursing quietly to himself as he observed it.

He still felt furious at Toby for letting this happen, but deep down he knew it was really him that was to blame.

After all, he had been the one to beat the living daylights out of the woman in the first place.

If only he'd just taken a few minutes to explain the dangers of opium to the boy, before leaving him alone with her...

Toby was only a child... It was Mr Todd who should've known better.

And now, because of their stupidity it was Mrs Lovett who was going to suffer.


	20. Forgotten

Toby sat on the ground, tears running silently down his cheeks.

Mrs Lovett sighed contently as she lay against him, her head resting in his lap as she slept.

She seemed a lot better now, though Mr Todd had warned Toby about some sort of damage inside her head from when she fell.

Toby didn't understand much of what that was supposed to mean, though he knew it didn't sound good.

He glanced down at Mrs Lovett guiltily, wanting to touch her, but feeling as if he didn't have the right to anymore.

Toby couldn't believe it. How could he have been so stupid?

He should've seen her about to fall... He should've caught her!

"Let her rest." Sweeney told the boy, standing over them observantly. "But if she stops breathing, you must call me at once. Understood?"

Toby nodded obediently. He wouldn't dare disobey Mr Todd ever again.

Sweeney then limped himself over to Anthony, who was watching from a respectable distance, not wanting to intrude on what was happening.

The young sailor took one last curious glance down at Mrs Lovett before following his friend down the docks, off to help get the ship ready to leave.

"Is everything alright, Mr Todd?" He asked cautiously, only to be ignored completely.

Toby stayed with Mrs Lovett, wrapping his small arms around her and resting his head against hers.

He listened carefully to her weak breathing, ready to run to Mr Todd if ever it were to stop.

If only he hadn't of called the law... He just wished things would go back to the way they were. He wanted her to be alright again...

Toby stayed with her for some time, beginning to worry she'd never wake up again.

"I'm sorry, mum..." He whispered softly to her, stroking a hand across her cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

Then finally, Mrs Lovett moved again at his touch.

She frowned, groaning softly to herself as she shifted against Toby.

Toby quickly sat back up, moving back from her and watching anxiously as finally she began to wake up.

Slowly opening her eyes, Mrs Lovett found herself lying on the ground someplace she'd never been before, with no memory of how she'd gotten there.

She weakly raised her head, looking around in confusion.

Had she passed out? She had no recollection at all of what'd happened the night before.

Cor, must've drank quite the bit last night... She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Mrs Lovett then attempted to get up, but was surprised to find herself unable to lift herself without hurting all over. She collapsed back down. Her whole body was weak and aching for some reason, and she had a splitting headache.

What happened? She wondered, feeling panic begin to set in.

She was hurt... Really hurt... Had she been robbed?

Mrs Lovett put a hand to her dress to find it ripped slightly, her corset gone... Oh god... What had they done to her?

Bloody bastards... She thought bitterly to herself, slowly forcing herself to sit up. Fancy attacking a poor woman alone... Probably only got a penny from me, anyways...

Toby watched intently as Mrs Lovett sat up, glancing around at her surroundings. She seemed confused and upset about something, but other than that looked perfectly fine.

He hadn't expected her to wake up so easily... She didn't seem sick at all. He wondered if maybe, by some sort of miracle, she had gotten better again?

"Do you feel alright?" Toby asked hopefully.

Mrs Lovett turned quickly, as if startled by his voice, but as their eyes met her frightened expression soon softened to one of relief.

"Oh... I'm fine, thank you love." She then said with a weak smile, though still glancing around uneasily. "Don't you worry about me."

Toby beamed back excitedly. Never had he felt so happy in his entire life.

She was alright! Everything was going to be alright again!

Toby turned, still smiling, to call over Mr Todd, when suddenly Mrs Lovett spoke up again.

"You know, you seem awfully familiar, love... Have I seen you around my shop?" She asked politely, not seeming to notice the look of absolute horror forming across the young boy's face as he turned back to face her.

"You don't think you could help me to get home, now would you love?" She asked hopefully. "Mrs Lovett's, on Fleet Street it is..."

Toby didn't know what to say.

Mrs Lovett watched him intently, mistaking his concern as one for his own safety.

"Nothing to be afraid of, I don't bite." She smiled reassuringly. "What's your name then, darling... Are you lost too?"

Why was she saying all this? Couldn't Mrs Lovett see it was him? She was looking right at him!

Maybe she was just a bit tired... Maybe her eyes was just bleary from the fall...

"It's me, mum." He said, staring back up at Mrs Lovett with a hopeful smile. "It's Toby."

Of course she still recognised him... She loved him didn't she?

Mrs Lovett continued to watch him curiously, though her eyes showed no sign of recognition at all.

Toby felt his heart sink. No... This was all wrong!

"It's Toby!" He insisted again, looking her hard in the eyes, as if pleading desperately for her to recognise him, to love him again. "Please, don't you remember me?"

Mrs Lovett didn't reply. She frowned, as if deep in concentration, before finally shaking her head in defeat.

"Sorry, love..." She then said apologetically. "Can't say I do."

Toby blinked back the tears that threatened his eyes. He felt strangely sick in his stomach.

Why could his mum not recognise him anymore?

"Now love... You wouldn't happen to know where me pie shop is then, would you?" Mrs Lovett finally asked with a sigh, looking around vaguely. "Seems I'm quite the bit lost at the moment..."

Toby shook his head, struggling to keep himself from crying.

"Well, that's no good..." She frowned to herself, before finally smiling kindly at him again. "Tell you what, love... Why don't you help me find me way home? And when we get back I'll give you a nice, juicy meat pie."

It was all too much. Toby stared down at the ground, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

Hiding his face in his hands, Toby sobbed to himself in despair.

What'd he done to her?! She didn't even know who he was anymore!

"Poor little thing... Come here." Mrs Lovett said softly, pulling him gently into her arms. "Getting yourself all worked up over nothing, you is... Where's your mum, anyway?"

Toby stared up at her in disbelief, feeling as if his heart was about to break.

"You're my mum." He then whispered, hugging tighter onto her.

He wondered if somehow, if he just showed her how much he loved her, maybe she would remember him... She would want him again...

"Now, love... What's all this foolishness?" She smiled, gently pushing the boy away again. "I can't be your mum, now can I? I got me own baby on the way, after all..."

Toby watched as Mrs Lovett then put a hand to her stomach, quickly looking down in confusion as she suddenly discovered it to be flat as ever, the lack of food causing it to have a sunken, starved feel to it.

It'd been fifteen years since Mrs Lovett had last been pregnant.

"What... Where did..." She stared up at Toby in disbelief, then back down at her empty stomach, unable to understand what was happening.

She then tried getting up, but the strange pain in her ribs just caused her to fall back down again. She winced and put a hand to her side, gasping in shock as she suddenly discovered her ribs to be broken.

Mrs Lovett's heart suddenly began to race, she felt panic rush over her.

What was happening?

She scrambled over to the edge of the dock, looking desperately down into the dark water below.

She stared down at her reflection with wide, disbelieving eyes, slowly tracing the dark bruises across her face with trembling fingers.

Oh my god...

Mrs Lovett turned back to face Toby. She felt herself shaking, but couldn't stop.

"What happened?" She demanded, her big eyes now swimming with tears. "Where's my baby? Please, you said you know me! Tell me what they did to me!"

Toby didn't know what to say. He simply stared back down at her, not daring to speak a word.

Soon realising she wasn't going to get any help from this boy, Mrs Lovett quickly turned away again.

Something terrible had happened to her... She had to get help! The Beadle, friends, anyone!

Mrs Lovett tried forcing herself to her feet again, not yet knowing her body's new limitations.

Surely enough, she soon collapsed back to the ground with a sharp cry of pain.

Toby tried to help her back up, but she wanted nothing of it.

Stubbornly pushing him away, Mrs Lovett tried forcing herself up again, pushing her body even harder this time.

It was no use. The pain was nearly unbearable and she quickly fell back over, collapsing against the ground again.

Terrified and in pain, Mrs Lovett didn't know what else she could do. Feeling defeated, she began to cry.

Toby watched as tears began to trickle down his mum's cheeks as she sat back up. Her bottom lip quivered as she struggled to hold back sobs, her hand running longingly across her empty stomach as she gazed down at it in despair.

He wanted to comfort her, but was afraid she wouldn't want him to anymore... It was obvious she no longer loved him.

Mrs Lovett hid her face in her hands and began to sob to herself.

She was all alone.

Toby carefully put a hand to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but Mrs Lovett quickly shook him off, scrambling away again.

He grabbed a hold of her, trying to keep her still. She struggled and kicked against him, but Toby didn't give up.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, trying to fight the boy off of her, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Mum, please..." Toby managed to hold her steady, wincing as her fists continued to hit into his chest as she attempted to get away.

"Get off or I'll get the law!" She cried desperately.

She didn't know who this boy was, but he was scaring her. Why wouldn't he let her go?

"You can't go to the law! You already killed the Beadle, anyways!" Toby insisted. "Why can't you remember, mum? You killed lots of people and baked em into your pies, you and Mr T did! Please, you have to stay here so we can leave London to be safe and-"

It was all too much.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Mrs Lovett struggled harder than ever, tears of disbelief running down her face. Why did everything he say sound so true, so familiar? She didn't want to believe him! He was lying!

Breaking free of the boy's grip, Mrs Lovett forced herself away. The pain in her ribs caused her vision to blur and her breathing to become strained and painful, but she didn't care. She pushed herself on.

"Help!" She screamed out to no one, trying to get up and run, but falling down again. "Help me, Please!"

"Mum, wait!"

"Get away!" She then cried, turning in terror to the strange boy following her. "I'm not your mother! Leave me alone!"

These words cut into Toby.

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring down at the ground with a broken heart as Mrs Lovett continued to scramble away from him.

"She doesn't mean it, boy." He then heard Mr Todd's voice from behind him, feeling his reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Mrs Lovett." Sweeney then called after her. "Stop being stupid and come here."

Mrs Lovett turned at the sound of Mr Todd's voice, her face suddenly lighting up with a sudden relief as she saw him.

Toby frowned to himself, feeling a bitter sense of betrayal at this.

"Are you alright?" Mr Todd then asked calmly, slowly approaching the trembling baker.

She looked up at him with big, watery eyes. She shook her head, taking his hand in hers and slowly getting up to her feet.

Sweeney held her steady, wincing slightly at the extra weight she put down on his broken leg.

Mrs Lovett hugged onto him tightly, sobbing softly to herself.

Her baby was dead... Someone had beaten it out of her... And she couldn't even remember a thing of how it'd happened.

"Take me home, Benjamin..." She whispered, burying her face against his chest. "Please... Just take me home."

Sweeney cringed slightly at the use of his old name, though he said nothing to correct her on it.

Toby watched sadly as Mr Todd held his mum steady, walking her back down the docks and carefully explaining that they had to go away for a while, that it was no longer safe for them here.

Toby remained, standing alone and feeling more unloved and rejected than ever before.

After all he'd done for her, Mrs Lovett didn't even recognise him now... She hated him. He doubted she'd ever love him again.

Watching the two of them together, Toby suddenly felt something cold and bitter growing within him, something in which he'd never felt before...

Jealousy.

He told himself he didn't mind that she had recognised Mr Todd, that it was good for her to have someone she could trust...

But even after everything they'd been through, Toby couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by them both.

Mrs Lovett was still in love with Mr Todd.

And she hadn't even known that Toby existed.


End file.
